


You Are My Destiny

by jksjimins



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon AU, Fluff, M/M, Maybe Spoilers, mikleo deserves the world, sassleo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jksjimins/pseuds/jksjimins
Summary: Sorey is a history freak and his favorite pastime is researching the history of the Shepherds and the Age of Chaos. Mikleo hates humans, but there may be one stupid human he doesn't hate. This human becomes his precious important person who he wishes to cherish, but there are other causes preventing this person to be safe and live a normal life. He knows it's his fault, but he can't find himself to leave the stupid human. Not that the pact will allow him to anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the things my mind comes up with!

Sorey slammed his hand over his alarm clock, scrambling out of bed only to get his legs tangled in his sheets before staggering to the floor. With a groan, he pushed himself up and rushed to get dressed and cleaned up. Maybe he should have listened to gramps instead of staying up late reading again. He couldn't help himself and always got caught up reading until late, unable to put his books down. 

Once he was dressed in his school uniform, he grabbed his bag and rushed downstairs. Gramps was in the kitchen preparing breakfast as Sorey entered. He lived alone with his grandfather who had taken the role of his guardian after his mother passed away 8 years ago. His father had passed away a few months before he was born, and he recalled gramps telling him it was due to a car accident. 

“Morning, Gramps,” Sorey greet, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter before taking a bite. 

"Oversleep again?"

Sorey chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Zenrus eyed him before releasing a deep sigh. 

"Kinda," he mumbled. 

"You should hurry or you won't make it to school on time," Zenrus advised. 

Sorey nod before turning to dash out of the house. 

"I'm going to the museum after school,” he called out before closing the door behind him.

Zenrus frowned. He wished to ask Sorey to come home right after school, but he wanted to give Sorey the freedom he deserved. Maybe he was worrying over nothing, but he couldn't help himself.

“Please watch over him, Maotelus,” he sighed, returning to the meal in front of him.

Sorey pant as he jogged, checking his watch for the time. He had 15 minutes to make it to his first class at 8. Cursing himself for oversleeping, he kicked his legs to run as fast as he could.

The bell rang as he entered Ladylake High’s doors. He was late. Again. When he opened the door to his classroom, he received a glare from his teacher, Uno. He flinched at the glare before taking his seat at the end of the classroom.

“Thank you for joining us, Sorey,” Uno spoke and began his lesson.

“Overslept again?” Rose asked from the seat in front of him. Sorey nod and blushed, receiving a chuckle from Alisha who was seated next to Rose.

“Stupid,” Edna whispered in front of Rose.

As the school day flew by, Sorey’s thoughts were in the book he had read last night and all he wished was to get home and continue his readings. During lunch, he joined Rose, Edna, and Alisha in the rooftop.

“Were you reading until late last night again, Sorey?” Alisha asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

“I couldn't help myself,” Sorey’s eyes lit up. “I’m doing research on how demons and angels were connected to the age of the Shepherds and I didn't watch the time.”

“That’s all a load of crap,” Edna scoffed. “Nothing but fairytales.”

Sorey pout, “It’s history, not fairytales. My necklace proves that.”

His neck was adorned with a thin chain that held a silver rusted shepherd’s crest. He had mindlessly brought his hand up to the crest, twirling it in his fingers. Gramps had given it to him when he was 12 and he avoid taking it off at all costs. Gramps never said how he got his hands on it, but Sorey figured he himself had it for years before passing it on to him.

“It’s just something someone made after the fairytale,” Edna rolled her eyes, unconvinced of Sorey’s proof.

“Don’t listen to her, Sorey,” Rose jumped in as she fed Alisha a bite of her own food. Alisha made a pleasing sound letting Rose know her lunch was delicious. Sorey knew Edna didn’t mean to be hurtful and he understood she was skeptical.

Once the bell rang again, they all grabbed their stuff and made their way back to class. Sorey was thankful that the rest of the school day flew by and he walked with his friends to the front of the school. Usually they walked home together since they were in the same direction, but Sorey had was going the opposite way towards the city.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he waved his friends goodbye before they went their separate ways.

The museum wasn't far from the school, but the streets had begun to clear and the sun setting behind him. He was thankful that the streets weren't busy, and he managed to arrive to the museum fairly quick. Once he was inside, he felt at home. He rushed to the Age of Chaos exhibit and settled his bag in a bench before rummaging through it to find his copy of the Celestial Record. 

Sorey was horrible at keeping track of time and the small amount of people who remained in the museum left. He was still deep in his readings, taking notes from the information the exhibit held. The Lord of Calamity had been human before he gave in to malevolence due to a curse that had been placed on him by the previous shepherd Mich—.

“Isn’t the museum closing in 5 minutes?” a voice suddenly made him jump, dropping his book.

His eyes followed the voice before they widen at the sight. A boy with white blue hair and violet eyes stood a few feet away from him, his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in a blue tunic adorned with yellow designs and white pants. His eyebrows were furrowed as he watched him, waiting for an answer.

He was beautiful.

“Y-yes,” Sorey stumbled, grabbing his book and walking back to his bag. “I didn't realize the time.”

The boy didn't say anything, but continued watching him. Sorey watched him from the corner of his eyes, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

“I’m sorry if I troubled you,”

“I don’t work here,” the boy finally spoke again.

“So shouldn't you be out of here too?”

The boy raised an eyebrow before a smirk adorned his face, “True.”

Sorey threw his bag over his shoulder, turning to the boy again. He walked up to him and offered his hand.

“My name is Sorey,” 

The boy kept his eyes on the brunette in front of him, before they flickered to the side.

“You should get out of here, Sorey,” was all the boy answered, ignoring the hand between them.

Sorey felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at the sound of the boy speaking his name. He was displeased that he had not given a name in return.

“Shouldn’t you get out of here as well, stranger with no name?”

“Leave,” was all the he boy said as he uncrossed his arms and stepped around Sorey.

“But—”

The lights of the museum shut off, surrounding them in the darkness of the museum. Sorey’s eyes scanned the room. How could the museum close without checking that no guests remained inside? He had a bad feeling.

“Crap,” he heard the boy curse under his breath. 

“What is it?” 

“I asked you to get out of here and now look what you have done,” the boy exclaimed.

Sorey was taken aback, “I didn't do anything. They always check to make sure everyone has left the museum.” 

He knew from experience since they had caught him still in the museum as they were closing and asked him nicely to leave.

“Now I have to protect a pathetic human,” the boy grumbled, walking away from Sorey and going deeper into the museum.

“Shouldn’t we leave?” Sorey asked as he followed after him. “Wait, and what do you mean you have to protect a human?”

The boy grumbled in annoyance again. Finally, he heard noise coming from the room ahead, he quietly followed, rolling his eyes as he heard the Sorey fellow still behind him. Didn't he have a home to return to?

“What are you still doing here?” a deep voice asked, making Sorey jump again. He turned and noticed the security standing at the edge of the room. How had he managed to find them in the darkness?

“We’re sorry, sir,” Sorey apologized, walking towards him. “We lost track of time and the lights were shut off.”

A hand grabbed Sorey and threw him back. The touch had sent something flowing through his body and mind. It felt like someone’s memories were flowing into him, but the touch had been so quick, he only caught a name.

Sorey didn’t realize he was on the ground after he had been thrown back. He was brought back to reality when he heard a loud explosion from where he was standing just a few seconds ago. His eyes widen, noticing the fresh crater on the ground. He saw the boy now standing in a defensive stand and a staff in his hands.

“Figured me out quick, didn’t you?” the security hissed, his body contorting from its human form to a wolf being. He was standing on his hind legs and his eyes were now glowing red.

“You scum are easy to sniff out,” Sorey could hear the smirk in the boy’s tone and watched as he twirled the staff in his hands. “I advice you leave before you regret coming here.”

The wolf erupted into laughter before he charged towards the boy. He brought his staff forward in an attempt to slam it over the wolf’s head, but he was quick to dodge backwards.

Sorey didn't realize he was shaking and he somehow found the strength to finally stand. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Maybe he had fallen asleep in the museum and he was dreaming.

A loud clash made Sorey flinch. The wolf had tried to slash at the boy with his claws, but he managed to stop the furry hand with his staff. He noticed the boy was forcing the hand back, as the wolf was also forcing his hand against it, trying to reach his target.

Finding his strength, Sorey charged forward. His body collided with the wolf’s side, sending him to stumble back and away from the boy.

“I told you to get out of here,” the boy exclaimed, angry now.

“How am I supposed to leave you like this?” Sorey yelled back.

He noticed the surprise in the boy's eyes for a second before they caught something behind Sorey and they widened. Sorey watched him open his mouth, but no sound came out of him. Or maybe it had, but he wasn't able to hear it.

The wolf had collected himself and charged again. This time, he had a new target. His hand collided with the brunette boy with force, swatting him away and sending him flying across the room. His back made impact with the wall, knocking the air out of him. He slid to the ground on his side, black spots now taking over his vision. He couldn’t lose consciousness. Not now. The boy watched him in panic before he turned on the demon. Water surround the boy glistening around him. 

Sorey pushed himself to his knees, heaving as he tried to catch his breath again. Pain shot through his back and side, but he had to ignore it. The beast was approaching the boy again, but his eyes were closed, murmuring something under his breath. No. He had to do something.

He did the first thing he could think of, and called out to the name that had flowed through him a few minutes before.

“Mikleo!”

Warmth engulfed Sorey and he watched as Mikleo’s eyes snapped open, noticing the anger and annoyance behind his concentration.

“Crystal rod,” Mikleo exclaimed before a range of attacks made impact with the wolf. A wail escaped the beast before he erupted into a high screech and his body convulsed, falling to the ground. His body didn't last long in the ground before the end of Mikleo’s staff hit the beast and he turned into ashes, disintegrating.

Silence surround them along with the darkness and Sorey didn't know how much longer he could hold on to his consciousness.

Finally, violet eyes flew to him and he flinched at the angry stare. Mikleo made his way to him and Sorey worried maybe he would meet the same fate as the wolf.

“Humans are so stupid,” Mikleo sighed annoyed as his staff disappeared.

Sorey couldn't help but chuckle, his body easing. Mikleo eyed him in confusion.

That was all Sorey could handle holding himself up on his knees, and he fell to the side, approaching the ground quickly. He didn't make impact as Mikleo had caught him, carefully holding him up.

“I finally know your name,” Sorey mumbled through a tired smile.

“Let me fix my last statement,” Mikleo sighed, helping Sorey over his back. “YOU are stupid.”

Sorey finally allowed unconsciousness take him and he burry his face on Mikleo’s hair, inhaling the soothing smell of rain and lavender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter longer with Sorey finally confronting Mikleo, but I would rather leave it for chapter 3!
> 
> Thank you everyone for the positive feedback on the first chapter!
> 
> I hope everyone continues enjoying this!

As consciousness returned to Sorey, pain began to flow throughout his body. He forced his eyes to open and scan his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a rough carpet, his bag used as a pillow under his head. It was still night time, and the only light that shone in through the small windows was the dim moonlight. At both of his sides, he had rows of shelves filled with books. Was he in the library?

He pushed himself to sit up, even as his body cried against it. Memories began to flow through him, and he could feel himself begin to panic. Maybe it had all really been a dream? But that didn't explain the pain he felt or why he was in the library. 

“You’re awake,” a familiar soft voice spoke behind him.

“What happened after I fell asleep?” he asked, his eyes scanning the boy from head to toe. He was definitely real.

"I brought you to the library since I didn't know where you lived," Mikleo answered, searching through the books on a shelf. "And I like books so I settled for the library."

Sorey pushed himself to stand, his body begging him to stop. He used one of the bookshelves for support, his chest and back screaming as his legs shook under him.

"You should stay still and not move around too much," Mikleo sighed, watching Sorey struggle to keep himself upright "You got hurt pretty bad due to your stupid actions."

That earned Mikleo a glare from the brunette. 

"It may have been stupid to you, but I had to help you," Sorey groaned, leaning against the shelf. 

"You didn't help in any way, but only made things worse," Mikleo rolled his eyes, slamming the book in his hands shut. 

"I need to go home," Sorey decided to ignore his comment. "Gramps will be worried and I have school."

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, "You're hurt. You shouldn't even be standing."

"I don't care. I have to go."

Sorey painfully grabbed his bag and left the library. He looked around the empty street and figured it was around three in the morning. The walk from the library to his home wasn't far, but he knew it would take him longer this time. Walking hurt every part of his body. He had to endure it and get home. Gramps was going to give him an earful, but he deserved it. 

Should he tell him the truth of what had happened? Would he even believe him?

Sorey sighed. He wasn't even sure if he believed it himself. Maybe he should have asked Mikleo more questions, or even asked him to meet again so he could explain the situation. He felt his heart pick up at the thought of Mikleo. Would he see him again?

Relief flowed through him when he finally spot his home. All of the lights in the house were off, but the door was left wide open, hanging from only the top hinge. 

“Gramps,” he gasped, forgetting about the pain and rushing forward into the house. His legs came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the living room, his wide eyes watching the sight in front of him. The furniture was tossed around, items were scattered all over, with claw marks now decorating the walls. He called out to Zenrus, but there was no answer. 

His heart raced as he stumbled around the house searching for Zenrus, calling out to him, with no luck. Finally, Sorey reached his bedroom, hearing movements and growls coming from the opposite side of the door. Was it another wolf creature? What would it even be doing in his home? And where was Gramps?

Slowly, he turned the doorknob, opening the door slightly. It had already caught on to him. A clawed hand gripped the door and threw it open, ripping it off its hinges and letting it fall. Sorey stood frozen in place, watching a the bigger wolf creature grin. 

"Found you," he chuckled darkly, sending shivers down Sorey's spine. 

_Move!_ His mind screamed and he finally turned and rushed for the front door. _Gramps!_

Claws dug into Sorey's cardigan, dragging him away from the door. With his free hand, the wolf swung his claws, leaving a small gash on Sorey’s cheek. Sorey hit the floor and scrambled back to his feet as fast as he could. 

“Where is Gramps?” he was angry now and needed answers.

The wolf grinned, “I don't know who you’re speaking about. I’m here for you. I followed your scent from the museum and it lead me here. You were involved in killing my brother. You and that thing.”

Thing? Was he talking about Mikleo?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

The wolf’s laugh echoed around the house, “Really? The why do you smell of my brother?”

Crap. He had forgotten the wolf back in the museum had grabbed him.

Sorey’s thoughts were caught short as the wolf leapt towards him, his crawls aimed to slash him. His eyes closed and he waited for the impact, begging for someone to help him

_Mikleo._

A few seconds passed and Sorey didn't feel the attack from the wolf. He opened his eyes, noticing he was now surrounded by a barrier of water. The wolf had recoiled back, holding his right arm, now limp at his side. As the water around him disappeared, the wolf released a hiss.

“You really are stupid,” a familiar voice sighed. The wolf turned towards the voice behind him. Mikleo stood with his back against the door frame and his arms crossed over his chest. "I guess we have ourselves a vengeful brother demon scum."

"So it really was you," the wolf growled, ignoring his now injured arm. Sorey figured he hit the barrier and it had backfired, hurting him instead.

“If you were looking for me, you shouldn’t have bothered with the human,” Mikleo stated flatly. 

The wolf smirk, “He has your scent all over him. You made a pact, didn't you?”’

Mikleo’s violet eyes flickered over to the demon, angry now. The wolf stiffened for a second, before regaining his composure.

Demon? A pact? Sorey was even more confused now.

“Either way, I’m going to kill you both,” the demon hissed, preparing to leap towards Mikleo.

A smirk appeared on Mikleo’s pale face, his eyes focused on the demon as he called forth his staff. 

Sorey’s mind was barely able to keep track of the fight as his body was going numb and his mind blank. He could tell Mikleo was winning from the wolf’s painful wails he could hear through the ringing in his ears. Now he was at his limit.

“Sorey?” Mikleo’s voice was distant. Once Sorey’s eyes focused, he noticed Mikleo was bending down in front of him, a small smile adorning his face. “I’m almost done here, but I don't want you to hear this next part.”

From the corner of his eye, he could partly see the demon behind Mikleo, lying on the ground. His arms and legs were wailing around, trying to escape as if something was keeping him there.

Mikleo’s soft hands brushed against Sorey’s face, before coming to a stop over his ears. There was slight pressure against them, blocking sounds from entering. He could still hear, but he did not care as he settled into Mikleo’s touch and drifted of to sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Mikleo relaxed once the demon’s screams settled and died away. He turned, watching him disintegrate, just like his brother had back in the museum. Violet eyes returned to the human and he relaxed once he noticed he had fallen asleep. He retracted his hands from over Sorey’s ears, allowing his body to fall forward and against his chest.

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips. Great. He would have to carry him again. Sorey wasn't heavy, but it was an unnecessary drag to carry him. He helped him onto his back, before marching upstairs to the room he noted was his. The door was missing and the room was a mess, making Mikleo carefully step over the scattered items and furniture. 

Sorey plopped on the bed, bouncing a few times, but not waking up at any point. Mikleo watched him with his eyebrows raised. He couldn't believe he had tried taking on a demon, especially when he was obviously scared. A chuckle escaped him. He really was a stupid human.

Mikleo had time to spare since Sorey would be sleeping for a while. He cleaned the house and fixed everything the demon had taken apart, leaving Sorey’s room for last. The human did not even flinch as Mikleo cleaned around his room, putting things where they seemed to go. When he got to the bookshelf, an excited gasp escaped him.

“He has a copy of ‘History of the Normin Seraphim’?” He couldn't help himself, and hugged the copy against his chest. Sorey wouldn't mind if he read it, right?

His gaze returned to Sorey and he noticed he had forgotten about the scratch on his cheek. It had stopped bleeding, but it would still be best to have it cleaned. He didn't have healing powers, but he was proud of the medical experience he had learned.

Sitting on the edge of the bed at Sorey’s side, he dabbed a wet cloth against the cut, cleaning away any dirt and excess blood with a steady hand. Thankfully the scratch wasn't deep and it would leave a scar behind.

Sorey grumbled, making Mikleo instantly stop his wiping motion. Violet eyes met green ones, and silence surround them. He didn't say anything, but just smiled, before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep again. Mikleo remained still and now confused at the rapid beating in his chest.

That was the only time Sorey opened his eyes for two days. Mikleo remained in his room waiting, reading the be book he found. He made a stack all of the different books Sorey that he wanted to read. Unlike humans, he didn't need to sleep, food, or any other human necessity. He was thankful for this break he was getting, waiting for Sorey, and getting to read his books.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey finally gets some background on Mikleo, but there is only so much the violet eyed boy tells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long chapter to make up for how short last one was!  
> I hope this is somehow enjoyable so far to everyone!  
> Please feel free to comment and let me know your options!  
> Comments help the soul and make me all warm inside <3

Mikleo had managed to almost read the entire Normin history book before he finally heard Sorey stir on the bed. It was about time he woke up.

“Gramps!” Sorey suddenly gasped, sitting up quick and instantly regretting it. His body still ached, reminding him he had not been dreaming. Green eyes scanned the room before they met violet ones. "You're here."

"It's about damn time you woke up," Mikleo sighed, closing the book in his hands. "You have been asleep for two days."

Sorey noticed the stacks of books Mikleo had surrounded himself in and the leap in his heart. Violet eyes were watching him with an eyebrow raised in question. 

Sorey finally asked, "What time is it now?"

"It should be around 5 in the morning," he answered, his eyes watching him intently. 

Gramps was probably still gone. The demon had mentioned he had no recollection of gramps, but it made no sense why he would disappear. Had that thing actually been a demon? And what did Mikleo have to do with everything?

Mikleo released a sigh, bringing Sorey back from his thoughts. He stood and gracefully made his way over to the side of the bed. 

"Lie down," he ordered, the now familiar annoyed expression adorning his face. 

Sorey didn't question him, and did as he was told. Pale white hands hovered over his chest and Mikleo's eyes closed in concentration. His hands glowed a bright blue and Sorey's body was surrounded in warmth. After a few seconds, the light faded, and Mikleo sat at the edge of the bed with a loud sigh. 

"What was that?" Sorey asked, siting up again. This time, his body did not complain in pain. "Did you heal me?"

"I'm limited to healing minimal things," Mikleo explained. "That's why I couldn't heal you before. It wouldn't have worked or made it worse."

"W-what are you?" Sorey finally asked. "I feel like at this point, I deserve to know."

"You're right," Sorey didn't expect him to agree. "I'm half demon and half seraphim --"

"Seraphim? Like in the Ancient Times and the Age of Chaos?" Sorey's green eyes were sparkling brightly as they watched Mikleo. His expression reminded him of a child in a candy store.

Mikleo nod, "My mother was a seraph and my father a demon so that's how I'm part of each."

"So why do you kill demons?"

The pale hands balled into fists, "I have my reasons."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Sorey apologized, settling back against his pillows. "So, why are you still here?"

"Getting rid of me after I saved your life?"

"You are the reason I was in this mess in the first place," Sorey reminded. 

Mikleo shook his head, "You shouldn't have been so late at the museum or listened when I told you to go."

He was right, but Sorey wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. That didn't answer why he was still there. Even after healing him, he had no reason to remain in his home. 

Mikleo sighed and spoke again, "Either way, I can't leave now."

Sorey sat up and watched him in confusion. He couldn't leave now?

"What do you mean?"

"When you called my name back in the museum, you created a pact with me," Mikleo was careful to explain things as easy as he could. "I didn't mean to touch you back then, but you would have been sliced open if I wouldn't have. My name passed on to you, didn't it?"

Sorey nod, "That doesn't really explain anything. Don't demon pacts usually need a blood ritual or even a sacrifice."

Mikleo chuckled, making Sorey's eyes widen. The sound was music to his ears. 

"You read too many books," Mikleo chuckled again. "Although you are right, it's different in my case since I'm half demon. In the end, I'm more seraphim than demon."

"I'm sorry I got you stuck here with me now," Sorey sighed. He truly did feel bad, and maybe there would be a way to break the pact and allow Mikleo to leave. 

"As annoying as it is, it doesn't matter now," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "There is nothing that can be done now."

"So we're stuck like this?" Sorey gasped. 

"Unless you die," Mikleo opened his eyes and turned to Sorey. A chill traveled down the human's spine noticing the darkness in the usual beautiful soft violet eyes. Mikleo turned and crawled towards Sorey, who instinctively scurried backwards until his back hit the wall. Warm breath crashed against Sorey's face as Mikleo strattled over him. A grin spread across his face, watching Sorey darkly. "I could just kill you right now and be free."

Sorey felt frozen and his eyes were tranced on Mikleo's. A pale hand came up and rest on Sorey's neck. The touch clouded Sorey's mind and his body felt like gelatin. He wondered why his body was reacting this way instead of panicked. 

Finally Sorey spoke, "If those were your intentions, you would have done so already. Or allowed those two demons kill me."

Mikleo chuckled and when he opened his eyes again, they were back to their normal state. He retreat and walked back to the stack of books. 

"I have to find my grandfather," Sorey stated, regaining his composure. 

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, "and where would you start looking?"

Sorey opened his mouth, but closed it again. He was right. Gramps had left and he didn't know where to even begin looking for him. 

Mikleo watched Sorey deep in thought before releasing an aggravated sigh. 

"I may know someone who can probably help you,"

Sorey's eyes sparkled again, "Really? Can we go now?"

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, "of course not now. We can go in a few hours."

"I have school," Sorey said and stood from the bed, stretching his body. "We can go after."

"School? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Sorey replied, looking for a clean uniform. He needed a shower and food. His body was begging him to be fed. "I already missed two days. You can wait here until I come home."

"Are you stupid?" Mikleo groaned. "Wait, don't answer that. I already know you are. But I can't stay here while you leave because of the pact. We can't be separated or bad things will happen."

"Okay, you can hang around the rooftop or something,"

"How kind of you," Mikleo rolled his eyes. "I'll join your class as a transfer student."

Sorey didn't know what to say. He watched the boy in front of him, proudly hang his chin high with his idea. No matter what he said, he knew Mikleo wouldn't change his mind. 

"Fine, but don't cause any trouble,"

"I'm offended that you think I would," 

Sorey sighed and left the room, just wanting to take a warm bath already. Once in the bathroom, he removed his shirt and watched his reflection in the mirror. His body was covered in small bruises and scratches. It seemed like Mikleo really didn't have much of healing powers. He took longer than usual in the bath, enjoying the way his body relaxed into the warm water. It was the first time he didn't need to rush to get ready for school and he was glad. 

He couldn't help but worry about Gramps and where he had gone off to. Gramps would never have left Sorey behind, it didn't make any sense. And Mikleo. He still couldn't believe he had made a pact with him. Honestly, he couldn't believe anything that he had witnessed the last few days. 

Satisfied with his bath, he stepped out and changed into his uniform, discarding his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. He rubbed his towel on his hair, drying it as best as he could as he opened the door to his room. His feet stopped and he stood frozen at the door, his eyes now wide. 

Mikleo was only wearing a black button up shirt and he was in the middle of putting on one of Sorey's school pants. His legs were also pale and lightly toned, and his body had a perfect curve. The shirt fit him like a tunic since it was Sorey's as well, and Mikleo turned at the sound of the door opening, stopping midway into slidding one leg into the pants. Both stood watching each other silently, before Mikleo finally sighed again in annoyance. 

"I can't say to knock first since this is your room,"

"I-I," Sorey stammered, his face flushed red. "I'm going to go make breakfast."

He slammed the door shut behind him and ran downstairs to the kitchen. The house was spotless now and there were no traces of a demon attack, but that was the last thing in Sorey's mind. He couldn't remove the image of Mikleo half naked wearing his shirt. His heart was beating rapidly, and he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

Finally, once relaxed, he worked on preparing eggs and toast. He made himself a plate and one for Mikleo. When the plates were set, he realized he didn't know if Mikleo needed real food. 

"I look ridiculous," Mikleo said as he entered the kitchen. Sorey jumped in surprise before finally turning to the boy. The pants hugged him perfectly, and the black shirt was now beneath a white jacket with gray collars and at the front. A blue tie adorned the black shirt as well, with black shoes, blue glasses over his eyes, and the front of his hair slicked to the side. He looked so clean and perfect, unlike the way Sorey wore his uniform. 

"Y-you look great," Sorey assured. Mikleo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A-are you hungry?"

"I could eat," Mikleo shrugged and took a seat in front of his plate. The food was messy and either under cooked or burned, but once Sorey joined him, he was scarfing down his own food. Mikleo dread trying it, and once he did, he could not understand how someone could ruin food to this level. 

"I'm not a good cook," Sorey admitted, noticing the look in Mikleo's face. 

"I noticed," Mikleo set his fork down and gave up on eating. "I'll cook from now on."

Sorey raised an eyebrow, "do you even need to eat in the first place?"

"Not human food," was all Mikleo answered, and Sorey knew not to ask any further by his tone. 

Sorey couldn’t help but remember Mikleo’s earlier dark glare and expression, but over that expression, he was able to recall another. He remembered Mikleo’s soft expression and warm smile when he was fighting the demon. Two days had passed since then, but Sorey could almost still feel Mikleo’s warm touch. 

They were quiet for the remainder of their breakfast, and Mikleo didn't touch his food again. Sorey cleaned up, before searching his room for a school bag and materials for Mikleo to use.

“Was your grandfather the only one you lived with?” Mikleo asked, once they were out of the house. He watched Sorey lock the door before he turned to walk, and he followed at his side.

“Yeah,” Mikleo noticed the sad tone in Sorey’s voice. “My father died a few months before I was born in a car accident, and my mother passed away 8 years ago.”

Mikleo opened his mouth to ask how she passed, but closed it again. He could feel that this was a hard topic for Sorey. It also wasn't fair that he had denied telling Sorey much about himself.

“I’m sorry,”

Sorey turned to him with a bright smile, “It’s okay. Gramps has taken really good care of me.”

Mikleo’s eyes narrowed, watching the human. He couldn't believe he had managed such a bright and real smile, even though the topic was hard for him.

“By the way,” Sorey said, breaking the silence as they were approaching the school. “Please try to act as human as possible and don't get me into any trouble.”

“What do you take me for?” Mikleo raised an eyebrow. Sorey eyed him with pleading eyes. “I promised I’ll be careful.”

As they entered the school gates, Sorey tried to remain calm. He could hear the other students they passed murmuring about the adorable new kid with Sorey. Mostly, he was worried about his friends since he missed school for two days.

Mikleo didn’t say anything, he just followed close behind Sorey. What a mess he had gotten himself into. 

When he opened the door to his classroom, he instantly spot the three familiar faces. They jumped to their feet, finally seeing their was okay.

“Sorey!” Alisha called out, and Sorey made his way to his seat. “Are you okay?”

“You weren't answering any of our calls or messages,” Rose added. “We were really worried.”

“Sorry I worried you,” Sorey smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “I was really sick and out of it for two days.”

“Are you better now?” Alisha asked, concerned. Sorey nod in assurance, waving off any of their worries. “I’m glad to see you’re okay and back.”

“And still as stupid as ever,” they heard Edna grumble.

“That’s what I say,” a new voice added. Well, a new voice to everyone but Sorey. He felt his body stiffen, but his eyes narrowed towards the silver blue haired boy.

“Who is he, Sorey?” Rose asked, jabbing Sorey in the gut with her elbow.

“This is Mikleo,” Sorey introduced, rubbing the spot where Rose hit him. “We were childhood friends for a while, but he had to move to another city years ago.”

Childhood friends? Sorey wondered why he didn't just say he was a cousin who had moved in with him and Gramps. It would have made more sense.

“My parents were moving to another country and Sorey’s grandfather was kind enough to open his home and allow me to finish high school here,” Mikleo added to Sorey’s story perfectly.

Rose placed her hand on her chin and scanned him up and down. Mikleo watched her with eyebrows raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

Finally, Rose straighten up before slapping Mikleo in the back and laughing, “You’re pretty cute for a shorty,”

Sorey’s eyes widened at the sight of Mikleo getting flustered. His pale cheeks turned a rosy pink and his movements weren’t guarded and graceful, but awkward now.

“H-hey!” Mikleo stammered, but the door opening cut him off.

“Good morning, class,” Uno’s voice echoed around the classroom. Everyone returned their greetings as they took their seats. Mikleo sat on the empty seat next to Sorey. And he count help but sigh in relief that he could keep an eye on Mikleo and not have him far away. “Good to see you’re feeling better and with us today, Sorey. And you’re early.” Sorey rubbed the back of his head with an awkward laugh. Uno then turned to his right, and Sorey felt himself panic again. “You must be the new student. Care to introduce yourself?”

Sorey was confused that Uno knew about the new student since they had not stopped by the office or done any paper work. 

Mikleo gracefully stood before speaking, “My name is Mikleo Rulay. I look forward to working with you all.”

“Short and sweet, I like it,” Uno chuckled. “Sorey, please make sure to watch over your friend and help him with anything he needs.”

Sorey felt like the lessons dragged on as always. He couldn't wait for lunch to question Mikleo on how easy and smoothly the situation had gone. Finally, the bells rang and students began to leave the classroom towards the cafeteria. Sorey assured his friends that they would meet them in the rooftop after buying their lunch.

“So do you want to explain everything to me?” Sorey asked with a sigh, looking at Mikleo walking by his side. 

With a relaxed expression, Mikleo answered. “I thought it would be obvious but I guess not. I called your school and informed them that you were sick. I also took advantage and signed up. They needed me to come in, but I explained I was watching over you so they let it be. Humans are so easy to fool.”

Sorey rolled his eyes, “What’s your deal against humans?”

Mikleo straighten up, but did not answer, his eyes glued in front of him as they walked. Sorey sighed again. He really didn't know much about Mikleo, which made the brunette curious, but he also had to respect Mikleo’s privacy.

“You’re only friends with girls, huh?” Mikleo asked, changing the topic. “Do you like any of them?”

“O-of course not!” Sorey gasped with a shudder. “Alisha and Rose are together, and Edna is too much like a little sister.”

“Hmm, I see,” was all Mikleo had to say.

———

“So, Mikleo Boy,” Edna spoke, twirling her umbrella in her hands. “What are some of your hobbies?”

Sorey and Mikleo had joined the three girls on the rooftop after Sorey bought them lunch from the cafeteria. Everyone ate and held small talk,and once they all finished eating, conversations finally began picking up.

“Mikleo would do just fine,” Mikleo’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “And I enjoy cooking, drawing, history, and reading.”

“Oh no,” Rose groaned. “Another history nerd. We’re definitely going to die of boredom now.”

Alisha laughed, “I think it’s cute that it’s their little thing.”

“What new make believe crap did you find on your dumb and ugly seraphim and such?” Edna yawned. 

“Seraphim are actually beautiful and extremely talented,” Sorey remarked, and his eyes turned to Mikleo, who was watching him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Sure, sure,” Edna waved, with a chuckle. “I bet I would be confused for a seraphim then. Maybe our little Meebo here has the looks to also be confused as one.”

“What did you just call me?” 

“Meebo,” she shrugged proudly. “Mikleo boy changed into Meebo.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, “Don’t call me that.”

Sorey expected the rest of the school day to be uneventful, but Mikleo prevented an average day. He was able to answer all questions aimed for him correctly, impressing the teachers every time. Uno had even mentioned that now Sorey had someone to help him study and help him with his questions.

When the last bell rang, Sorey sank down into his chair exhausted. His friends said their goodbyes, before retreating for the day. It was a long school day, and he felt exhausted. Now it was time to ask whoever Mikleo knew about Gramps, and that energized him.

Sorey didn’t realize the classroom had emptied out already. He was brought back to his senses when he heard a loud splash of water. His eyes blinked as he noticed the wall of water in front of him. He heard something strike the opposite side loudly before the wall disappeared.

“I didn't expect to ever see you in my classroom,” Sorey heard a familiar voice as they entered the classroom.

Mikleo replied with a grin, “I never expected to be stuck with you again, Uno.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to post this chapter a few days ago but it's finals week and I have been cramped!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Sorey found himself looking between Mikleo and Uno. Mikleo had just created a wall of water to defend him against an attack. As much as Sorey wondered where all of Mikleo’s water came from, he was more focused on why his teacher had just tried to attack him.

“So you really did make a pact with my student,” Uno chuckled, leaning against his desk.

“You didn't have to attack him,” Mikleo grumbled as his staff and water barrier disappeared. “You could have just asked.”

“You’re right,” Uno shrugged. “But I wanted to make sure all your practice had not gone to waste.”

Mikleo sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “What a coincidence _this_ is the school you were residing in.”

Sorey watched in confusion. They knew each other, but how?

“Can someone explain to me what is happening, please?”

Mikleo remained in place, his voice had an annoyed tone as he spoke, “He is the one I wanted us to speak to about your grandfather.”

“But how do you two know each other?” Sorey asked. His teacher was just a normal human. “How would he be able to know of the situation?”

“Allow me to explain everything,” Uno chuckled, “I am a seraphim and I personally know your grandfather, Zenrus. He knew I was your teacher, and asked me to keep a close eye on you and assure your safety while you were here.”

“Why the tentative attention on his safety?” Mikleo raised an eyebrow. It was strange to have others watch over a human boy’s safety without a reason to.

Uno scratched his cheek and turned to Sorey, “I am also a water seraph like Mikleo, and I was the one who taught him everything he knows.”

Mikleo swung a round kick, aiming for the back of Uno’s head, but he ducked and laughed as he walked back to his desk. 

“I asked you a question,” the silver haired boy growled.

Uno sighed, “I am not allowed to give you any information. You will have to wait until you speak to Zenrus himself.”

“I have heard of one Zenrus,” Mikleo straightened up, holding his chin up in confidence. His eyes caught the way Uno’s body stiffened and he received a warning glare from his old instructor. The blue eyes warned to keep his mouth shut. Mikleo obviously didn't care. He himself wanted answers. “The great lighting seraph, Zenrus, if I remember correctly.”

“W-what?” he heard Sorey finally speak. His voice was a shocked low gasp. 

Uno sighed, “I don’t know where he is, but you can try Lailah.”

Mikleo kept his eyes on Uno as he exit the classroom, before turning to Sorey. He could not pinpoint the human’s expression, or what his eyes held. Worry? Shock? Questioning? A mix maybe. His feet guide him to stand in front of Sorey, where he held a small warm smile.

“Don’t worry, Sorey,” he spoke soothingly, and Sorey felt his body and mind calming. “We don't know if they are the same Zenrus. I will help you find your grandfather.”

Sorey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before releasing it slowly. When he finally opened his eyes again, he displayed another smile. It made Mikleo wonder again how he was able to hold such a genuine smile, even through these instances.

“Thank you, Mikleo,” 

“I-I um,” Mikleo panicked, turning away from Sorey. He could feel his face burning and the way his heart was beating faster. “T-there is no need to thank me.” Suddenly feeling Uno’s aura was still around, he called and turned to Sorey with a serious look now. “Stay here for a second. I’ll be right back.”

Sorey nod and Mikleo rushed out of the classroom. Uno was waiting for him outside of the classroom, a concerned look in his face. Mikleo was glad Uno had been right outside to prevent the separation of the pact, and it didn't leave Sorey completely alone.

“How did it happen?” his past instructor asked.

Mikleo sighed, leaning his back against the wall, “It was an accident. He got into some trouble I was handling and created the pact without knowing.” 

“I had a feeling,” Uno managed a small chuckle before turning serious again. “You need to be careful. This is your first pact and you need to keep in control.”

“ _IT_ is in control,” Mikleo remarked. “Are you planning on telling me the big secret with Sorey and his grandfather?”

“I can’t tell you,” Uno sighed. “Only his grandfather can tell you.”

Mikleo opened his mouth, but a loud crash interrupted him. His eyes flashed to Uno in distress. It was coming from the classroom. Faster than he ever ran before, Mikleo rushed to the classroom and swung the door open.

The human was gasping for air as he stood in a fighting stance, holding the metal leg of a desk in front of him like a sword. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, watching the opponent in front of him.

As he recognized the demon in front of Sorey, Mikleo clenched his teeth before growling, “Lunarre.”

“Mikleo,” Sorey smiled, glad to see he wasn't alone.

“Don’t look away from your enemy, you idiot,” the young water seraph yelled, calling his staff to form in his hands.

When Sorey’s eyes returned to the fox-like demon, he was slapping the metal leg out of his hands and was in front of him now. His clawed hands wrapped around his neck and lifted his feet off the ground. Sorey dug his hands into the demon’s trying to pull himself off as he gasped for air.

Lunarre laughed, licking his lips, “I didn't expect to find my lunch here.”

Sorey knew Mikleo was fast, but he was shocked to suddenly find Mikleo at their side, swinging his staff down against Lunarre’s arm, causing him to release his grip and hiss as he stepped back.The human fell to the ground heaving and coughing, trying to control his breathing. He had managed to catch a glimpse of Mikleo’s face before he struck the demon. With an angry expression, his eyes were dark and empty, almost like Mikleo himself was no longer the owner of the body.

After finally catching his breath, Sorey opened his eyes to see Mikleo standing in front of him, ready to attack the demon who was just a few feet away. 

“What are you doing here, Lunarre?” Mikleo spit his name in disgust.

“I was scouting around and picked up on your scent,” Lunarre laughed, watching Mikleo with crazed eyes and licking his lips. “I happened to find the human and I could use a snack.”

“A snack?” Sorey gasped, pushing himself to his feet.

“Since I happened to find you, maybe your uncle will give me a reward,” A blue flame appeared over Lunarre’s hand. He didn't have time to release the attack as a water attack came from his side. Dodging it, there was now a longer distance between him and Mikleo. He turned to notice Uno standing at the front of the class. “There was another.”

“I suggest you leave this place and never come back,” Uno spoke with a tone that made Sorey flinch. He was seeing his teacher in a new light.

Lunarre laughed again, before moved and approached Uno. He was too fast for Sorey’s eyes to follow, but the water seraphs were able to. Uno sidestepped away from Lunarre’s grip, causing the demon to crash through the wall. He was back in an instant, angry now. His claws were swinging in front of him, trying to hit Uno. The older water seraph stepped back with each swing, avoiding them with ease. 

Uno turned to Mikleo, continuing to avoid the attacks, “Grab him and get out of here.”

Mikleo took Sorey’s wrist and ran for the door. Lunarre turned with a growl, forgetting about Uno. Another blue flame sparked over his hand before he flung the attack towards the human. Sorey watched as the blue fire approached him. Mikleo’s body crashed against his, pushing them both out of the way. As they stood, Lunarre now stood in front of the door, wearing a wide grin.

“You’re not getting away,” he spoke as his hand prepared another attack, glaring at Mikleo. “I’m going to make your uncle very happy.”

“As if he could ever be happy,” Mikleo grinned, his hands gripping his staff. 

Uno’s body tackled Lunarre’s, catching him by surprise. They tumbled to the opposite side of Sorey and Mikleo, away from the door. The water seraph kept a tight grip on Lunarre, keeping him on the ground.

“Do it now,” he called out. The ground beneath them rumbled, before the ground between them came up, creating a wall between Sorey and Mikleo and Uno with Lunarre.

“W-what is that?” Sorey was stunned.

“You two are the biggest idiots around,” a voice spoke from the door. 

Sorey turned and gasped, “Edna?”

“Seriously?” Mikleo sighed.

“Don’t just stand around, idiots,” She turned, ready to run away from the classroom. “Let’s get out of here.”

The two boys followed the small girl out of the school, hearing loud crashes behind them. They didn't stop outside of the school, but kept running. Sorey noticed they were running to his house, and he couldn't help but hope Gramps had returned. Unfortunately, all of the lights were off in the house. As they stepped in, Sorey could feel the emptiness in his house, meaning that Zenrus had not returned. 

"Edna, what were you doing still in school?" Sorey asked after finally catching his breath from their run. 

"I was waiting for my brother," Edna explained, dropping onto the sofa. "I sensed something was off and that's when I saved the day."

Mikleo rolled his eyes before straightening himself, "So you're a seraph too. An earth one."

"What?" Sorey gasped. “You’re a seraph? But all those times you dismissed anything I said about the seraphim and the Age of Chaos."

"That's because it's not worth you believing any of that crap," Edna sighed. "My brother is also an earth seraph.”

Sorey had met Eizen a few times whenever he would pick up Edna from school. He felt excited to actually know seraphim, but he also felt the wave of confusion. His eyes turned to Mikleo, who was watching him. The look in his eyes sent chills down the human’s spine. They were soft and worried, sparkling under the lights. He felt his face burning and his heart speeding.

Turning to Edna, Sorey stammered, “W-wait, but aren't seraphim able to sense each other? Why couldn’t you sense each other?”

“I sensed him,” Edna replied, nodding her head towards Mikleo. “He should have been able to sense me as well. And that demon.”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes, “I was distracted.”

“Distracted? Your distraction could have gotten Sorey killed,” Edna yelled, standing from the sofa now. “You stupid half demon.”

“Edna, that’s enough!” Sorey’s voice echoed around the house, making both seraphim jump. The human gasped and looked around. His hand was tightly gripping necklace ornament through his shirt and he couldn't remember making that movement, let alone yelling. “Did I say something?”

Edna sighed, “I’m going to leave. Eizen is probably worried.”

The two boys watched Edna leave before Mikleo turned to Sorey, an eyebrow raised. He gracefully walked up to the human, stopping in front of him. A pale hand came up and rest over Sorey’s, which was still grasping at the necklace ornament.

“Are you hurt?” Mikleo finally asked. “Does your chest hurt?”

“N-no,” Sorey stammered, blushing again. His hand relaxed, before he dug under his shirt to pull out the ornament.

Mikleo gasped, his violet eye sparkling in awe, “It’s the shepherd’s symbol.”

Sorey nod with a small smile, “My grandfather gave this to me a few years ago.”

The seraph’s small hands examined and stroke the ornament. His eyes continued to sparkle, looking at every inch of it.

“This may date back to the Age of Chaos,” Mikleo finally exclaimed. “It could have belonged to the last shepherd!”

Sorey chuckled, “I think so too. I don't know where Gramps found it, but I’m glad he did.”

Mikleo finally looked up to Sorey and his eyes went wide. He didn't realize he was so close to Sorey, and he could feel the human’s warm breath tickle his bangs. With burning cheeks, he dropped the ornament as if it had stung him, and turned away.

“W-we should go find Lailah,” he stammered, brushing his bangs down.

“Who is she?”

Mikleo turned, finally calm, “She’s a fire seraph known as the Lady of the Lake. Ring any bells?” 

“The Lady of the Lake? No way!” the brunette could hardly stop himself from bouncing from excitement. “As in the one who traveled with shepherd Michael and the last one?”

“Yes, that one,” Sorey noticed Mikleo’s flinch and the way he avoid eye contact. Before the human could ask, Mikleo’s normal cool expression returned. “Let’s go.”

Sorey followed after Mikleo in silence. He didn't know about Mikleo or his past, and he couldn't help but wonder. Maybe Mikleo would feel comfortable enough to open up one day, especially since they were stuck together. 

At that, Sorey noticed the smile that crept into his lips and the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Hurry up, stupid human,” Mikleo called. When Sorey looked up, he saw the grin on the seraph’s face.

“I thought we were done with that,” Sorey laughed, catching up to Mikleo.

“Never. You will forever be a stupid human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are coming out next chapter!  
> Be excited!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is who you are,” Sorey whispered. “I accept every part of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5 in the morning and I finally post this chapter!  
> Sorry it took so long! I keep getting more ideas for other aus lol  
> I hope you enjoy!

Following close behind Mikleo, Sorey couldn't help but wonder if they were lost. Mikleo had led them into a forest, which they had been walking in for an hour now. The walk was quiet, and Sorey couldn't bring himself to ask Mikleo if he knew where he was going. It would probably just make him angry again. The air was musky and humid, causing the human to sweat profusely, while the water seraph looked fresh and clear of any sweat. Sorey couldn't help but notice how beautiful the white haired boy was.

Mikleo seemed unfazed as he walked, but the seraph was on high alert, making sure there was no danger to them. He obviously knew where he was going, but it wasn't an easy route. Every so often, he would take quick breaks for the human to catch his breath, and even offer him some water. Manifesting some water to drink sparked curiosity behind the human’s eyes, but he didn't ask or mention anything, even as they continued walking.

After a few more minutes of silence, Mikleo sighed, “I know you’re curious about where the water comes from.”

“Y-you noticed, huh?” Sorey chuckled, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, as he scratched the back of his head.

“Our powers come from within us. We’re just able to manifest our element,” Mikleo explained. “There’s not a real explanation, though. It just happens.”

“Maybe it is a part of you,” Sorey mindlessly mentioned, causing Mikleo’s eyebrow to raise in question. “I-I mean, it’s the strength that comes within you. Maybe if you had an extra fire and will burning inside of you, your power would be even stronger.” 

“Oh, are you saying I’m not strong now?” Mikleo asked, a teasing grin on his face. 

“No, not at all,” Sorey answered, shaking his his head before his eyes met Mikleo’s and displaying a bright smile for the seraph. “I think you’re really strong and I am so grateful for how many times you have saved and helped me.”

Violet eyes widened and mouth was agape, his cheeks turning pink, before the seraph turned away and continued walking, “We’re almost there.”

He knew they were close thanks to the new pressure in his body. Since Lailah was a strong seraph, the domain she had placed in her area weighed on Mikleo, thanks to his demon half.

The walk wasn't much longer, as they reached a small cabin in an open field of the forest. Lights shinning through the windows indicated someone was home. Mikleo knocked on the door, while Sorey waited behind him, watching silver hair dance with the wind. It didn't take long for the door to swing open and arms wrapped around Mikleo.

“It’s really you, Mikleo,” the woman in red said happily. “I’m so happy to see you.”

Mikleo chuckled as the woman pulled away, “It has only been a few months, Lailah.”

“That doesn't mean I’m not happy to see you,” Lailah huffed. Her blue eyes finally noticed someone else behind Mikleo. “Oh, hello!”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Sorey smiled, excited. “My name is Sorey.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well,” Lailah happily said, shaking his hand. “I’m Lailah, but most know me as the Lady of the Lake.”

The human’s eyes sparkled, “I’ve read all about you.”

As Lailah chuckled, Mikleo sighed, “Can we go inside? I need to lay down.”

Lailah guided the two boys inside the cabin. Mikleo hastily walked over to the sofa before he lay across it, releasing a loud groan.

“What’s wrong?” Sorey asked in concern.

“My domain is too strong for him since he’s half demon,” Lailah explained, handing Mikleo a cup of tea. “The tea should help settle it a bit.”

Mikleo sat up and took a sip from the mug. The tea was bitter, but it was better than handling the pressure of the fire seraph’s domain.

After a second sip, Mikleo noted, “Is it just me, or is your domain even stronger this time?”

Lailah’s expression turned serious, “It’s not only my domain this time.” 

Before Mikleo could ask what she meant, a voice interrupted, “It is also my domain.”

The water seraph didn't recognize the voice, but Sorey did, and his body turned towards the source.

“Gramps!” Sorey exclaimed, rushing over and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I have been so worried.”

Zenrus’ expression softened and his hand pat Sorey’s hair to comfort him.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” the old seraph cooed. “I wish I had more time to explain everything before I left and even now.”

“What do you mean?” the human asked, raising his head to meet his grandfather’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I have to do this to you,” Zenrus answered, his voice apologetic and sad.

He placed his hand over the human’s shoulder, before releasing a small spark into the human. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was enough to make Sorey sleep.

“Gramps?” Sorey gasped as his mind slipped into unconsciousness. His body slumped into Zenrus, and the small seraph tried to hold him up.

“What did you do to him?” Mikleo snarled, rushing over to snatch Sorey away and cradle him in his arms.

“I didn't wish for him to find me,” Zenrus explained. “He wouldn't let me go if I didn't do this.”

“He has been worried about you,” Mikleo snapped. “Of course he wouldn't have let you.”

“Relax, Mikleo,” Lailah said as she joined them. “I will explain everything to you.”

“I have to go and it pained me to use my powers on him,” Zenrus sighed, before turning to Lailah. “I will try my best to stop and keep _him_ away.”

Lailah nod, “I will pray for your safety.”

Zenrus turned to Mikleo who still had an angry expression, “I see you made a pact with him. I hope I can trust you will keep him safe.”

The water seraph was confused, but managed to nod. As Zenrus left the cabin, Mikleo could feel the domain disappear and the weight on this body lessen. He carefully picked up Sorey and settled him into the sofa.

“So mind explaining?” Mikleo asked, turning to Lailah.

“Zenrus is a lightning seraph who took the responsibility of caring for Sorey as his guardian,” Lailah explained as she settled on the opposite sofa. He decided to sit on the floor with his back against the sofa where Sorey slept, still drinking the bitter tea. “He is planning on stopping the Lord of Calamity from coming to Ladylake and spreading malevolence.”

“How did he come to be Sorey’s guardian?”

Lailah looked troubled to answer, before finally speaking, “He knew his mother and father, along with your mother and uncle.”

“What?” Mikleo snarled again.

“His mother, Selene, and your mother, Muse, were very close friends who grew up together,” Lailah stated, watching Mikleo’s eyes widen. “When Selene passed, Muse was the one who brought Sorey to Zenrus.”

“But why not leave him with his father?” Mikleo questioned deeper, shocked of what he had heard so far.

“That’s because…” This was a hard topic to explain, and Lailah fought to find the right words. “His father is Heldalf, Lord of Calamity.”

Mikleo was speechless and Lailah continued, “Your uncle, Michael, placed a curse on Heldalf. He used you as a vessel for the curse, and that’s why you are half demon.”

“I-I cannot believe this,” Mikleo stammered. 

Mikleo had been searching for Michael for years now, not being able to find a trace of his uncle. He was seeking answers, but he didn't expect this to be the story. It was a shock that him and Sorey had been connected through their mothers. But the biggest surprise was that the Lord of Calamity was Sorey’s father.

“I’m sorry you had to find out everything this way,” Lailah apologized. “I wish Sorey could have heard this as well.”

“No,” the water seraph replied. “Sorey isn't ready to hear all of this, even though he deserves to know as well.”

Lailah smiled, “You really care for him.”

“W-what?” Mikleo blushed

Lailah chuckled before her expression turned serious, “Zenrus believes that Heldalf is looking for Michael, and possibly even Sorey.”

“And that’s why he took it upon himself to stop him?”

Lailah nod, “Heldalf wants revenge.”

Mikleo didn't blame him. He himself wanted to find Michael and avenge his mother.

“I think it would be best if you and Sorey remained here so I could help protecting him as well,” the fire seraph advised. 

“You will have to explain that to Sorey,” Mikleo sighed. “He will want to continue going to school and he deserves to continue living his peaceful life.”

“Oh my!” Lailah giggled, covering her mouth.

“What was that about?” Mikleo blushed again.

Lailah wasn't able to answer, and she jumped to her feet, alert, “Someone has entered my domain.”

A loud crash erupted. Something had hit the cabin. Mikleo rushed after Lailah as she ran outside. There was a small fairy demon along with an armored lizard.

“They must have sensed the domain weakened when Zenrus left,” Lailah noted, preparing her incantation papers.

Mikleo called for his staff and joined Lailah in the flight. The pixie was quick to defeat with their artes, but the lizard was giving them problems. Mikleo tried to catch his breath as Lailah held the demon back.

“Mikleo!” Sorey’s voice came from the front door of the cabin. 

The water seraph turned and watched as the human ran towards him. This human really was stupid.

“What are you doing here?” Mikleo yelled. “Get to safety!”

The demon had noticed the human who had now joined the fight. It managed to get passed Lailah, and now it had it’s sword raised to strike the human. Sorey was frozen in place, watching as the sword approached. He shut his eyes, preparing for the impact. Instead, he was shoved from the side.

He landed on the grass and his eyes flew open, watching as the sword came in contact with Mikleo’s arm. The water seraph yelped, before turning and calling forth his mystic arte “Rime Slaughter”. Sorey watched as large ice shards pierced the lizard before it disintegrated into nothing. 

After a few seconds, Mikleo’s staff disappeared and he dropped to the ground, holding his arm with his free hand. 

“Mikleo!” Sorey called, struggling to his feet and rushing to the seraph.

“Get back, Sorey!” Lailah yelled.

Sorey stopped behind Mikleo and turned to Lailah confused. He was tackled to the ground, a weight on him now. Mikleo was over him, his eyes dark and his mouth open, displaying fangs. 

“M-Mikleo? What’s wrong?” Sorey tried to push himself up, but Mikleo held him down.

“It’s his demon side,” Lailah rushed over, but Mikleo cast his Spectral Cloak around them, keeping her back. “Don’t do it, Mikleo! You can hold control it.”

Blood was running down Mikleo’s arm and onto Sorey now. He was bleeding a lot. Sorey’s eyes were glued to Mikleo’s. They were watching him like a lion looks at their prey before sinking their teeth into their meal. Sorey had read this before in a book. Mikleo needed blood. Human blood.

Sorey’s worry and panic disappeared, and he placed his hand over Mikleo’s cheek.

“Take as much as you need,” he whispered, pulling him closer to his neck. 

Teeth sank into Sorey’s collar bone, and he released a scream. He felt as Mikleo drank eagerly and he wondered if he would be able to stop. He believed he would and that kept him calm.

“It’s my fault you’re hurt,” Sorey sighed. “I’m sorry.”

The sucking stopped and teeth released his skin, making him gasp in pain. Mikleo jumped off and away from Sorey. His eyes were back to normal and his expression was panicked. 

“N-no,” Mikleo’s soft was shaking. His hand reached up to his mouth and he swiped the trail of blood running down his chin. He dropped to his knees, his arms wrapping around himself as he trembled. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Sorey made his way to the water seraph and sat in front of him. He placed his hand over the pale cheek again, and violet eyes met green ones again.

“Why are you apologizing?” Sorey whispered with a smile. “You did nothing wrong. You needed it. This is who you are and I would gladly give you more of my blood and more.”

Mikleo was usually cool and collected, and it was strange to see him so vulnerable now. He was at a loss for words. Sorey wrapped his arms around him and tightly hugged the shaking seraph against his chest.

“This is who you are,” Sorey whispered. “I accept every part of you.”

Mikleo’s shaking settled, and his hands wrapped around Sorey, his hands balling his shirt into his fists. Sorey didn't expect that, but he definitely did not expect Mikleo to sob and cry against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to thank me for that," Sorey assured, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "You're acting a little off," he leaned forward, getting a better view of Mikleo's face. His hand slid past his bangs and lay over his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is all red." 

“Are you feeling any better?” 

“Yeah,” Mikleo replied to Lailah, taking the cold moist from her hands. He placed it over his eyes before releasing a small breath. “This will pass soon.”

“You had not drank human blood in quite some time, had you?” Lailah asked, sitting next to Mikleo on the sofa.

“No, it had been a few years,” 

Lailah was quiet for a few minutes, and Mikleo was appreciative. His head was pounding and his body burned. Thankfully the fire seraph had a plain black t-shirt he borrowed since the uniform shirt he wore had been torn by the demon. His wound had closed now, but he could still remember the pain that surged through his body when it had occurred. No scars would be left in his skin, but he couldn't say the same about Sorey.

He removed the towel from his eyes and glanced over to Sorey who lay on the opposite sofa again. After biting and drinking the human’s blood, he had lost consciousness in his arms. Lailah managed to stop the blood and patched his neck, but it would definitely leave a scar.

“I have never met a human like Sorey before,” Lailah stated, noticing Mikleo’s tender gaze on the human.

“Me neither,” he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. “I felt guilty for dragging him into this mess, but I now I know he was part of it from the beginning without even knowing it.”

Mikleo still couldn’t believe Sorey was Heldalf’s son, or that their mothers had been friends. He couldn't help but wonder why Muse had never spoken of Sorey or his mother. Maybe she did not want her brother to know? That wound only mean she suspected Michael, but even in the end she…

“Lailah, I can watch over Sorey,” he said with a determined expression on. “I want him to be able to go to school and experience normal human things. Staying here with you is going to prevent that.”

“I understand,” The fire seraph smiled tenderly. “Sorey is waking up.”

Mikleo stood as he watched the human stir right before his eyes began to open. Emerald eyes tiredly scanned the area.

“Good morning ,” Mikleo chuckled, bending down to be at eye level with the human. Sorey watched him blankly for a moment, before lighting up as he recalled something, and a smile now adorned his face.

“You’re okay,”

“Yeah,” Mikleo nod. “Thanks to you I’m okay now.”

“I never expected I would hear you say that,” Sorey’s eyes brightened hearing that and he sat up with a laugh. His emerald eyes locked with violet ones again. Mikleo felt his heart speed thanks to the tender way Sorey was glazing at him. “I’m glad I was able to help you.”

Mikleo felt his cheeks burning as Lailah giggled quietly behind him. Sorey tried to push himself to stand, but only managed to fall back onto the cough.

“I’m really dizzy,” he murmured, holding his head in his hands. 

Mikleo wasn't surprised. He had drank a lot of his blood. 

“Stay here,” Mikleo said as he pushed Sorey to lay down again. “I’m going to make you something to eat.”

Lailah moved closer to Sorey and stayed with him. Mikleo was thankful for the time alone. He needed to calm his breathing and heart rate. In the kitchen, he leaned over the sink and took deep breaths. He didn't understand what he was feeling, or why Sorey was making him feel this way.

After splashing some water on his face, he was ready. He wanted to prepare Sorey something hearty that would replenish his energy. Thankfully Lailah had a fully stocked fridge. His hands grabbed for everything he needed and began to work. Lailah’s and Sorey’s voices could be heard lightly from the kitchen, but he couldn't pick up on what they were speaking about. Would she tell Sorey about the past after he asked her not to? 

No, Lailah wouldn’t, but he couldn't help but worry. How would Sorey react if he heard everything? As much as he deserved to know, he was worried of the human’s reaction.

“Done!” Mikleo proudly announced to himself, admiring the steak, vegetables, and rice he had set on a plate. After grabbing a set of utensils, he left the kitchen and re-entered the living room and dining area. Lailah and Sorey went quiet when he returned, earning a confused expression from Mikleo.

Sorey was sitting on the sofa as Mikleo entered with a plate of food. It smelled divine, making his mouth water. With clammy hands, he took the plate and placed it over his lap.

“Thank you, Mikleo!” Sorey chirped. “It looks delicious!”

“J-just make sure you eat it all and don’t make a mess,” Mikleo blushed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sorey cut a piece of the steak and stuffed it into his mouth. A pleasing sound came from the back of his throat as he chewed.

Lailah giggled, “I will fetch him some water and make some more tea.”

Once Lailah was gone, Mikleo sat next to Sorey. His foot was bouncing, which was making him even more nervous. Sorey continued eating, not seeming to notice Mikleo's nervous tick.

"S-Sorey?" Mikleo finally spoke up, twirling his fingers in his hands.

Sorey swallowed the food in his mouth, whipped his mouth with his hand and turned to Mikleo with a smile, "What is it?"

He felt his heart stop for a second, and diverted his eyes away from Sorey's, "I-I just wanted to say thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Sorey assured, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "You're acting a little off," he leaned forward, getting a better view of Mikleo's face. His hand slid past his bangs and lay over his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is all red." 

Mikleo's eyes were wide watching Sorey and his body had gone stiff, "I-I'm fine. There's no way for me to ever get sick."

As Sorey moved back, his eyes were glued to Mikleo, soft and full of concern, "Yeah, but you were in pain earlier. Maybe you're still in pain."

"I'm not," Mikleo straightened up, waving the human's concern away. "I'm all healed already...thanks to you."

Sorey smiled, "If you ever need more, please let me know. I would gladly give you my blood."

Abruptly, Mikleo stood. His fists were clenched and his back was to Sorey. He stood there for a minute and Sorey was worried about saying anything, so he waited. Finally when Mikleo turned to face him, his face showed frustration, yet a soft apologetic side.

"No," his voice was soft and gentle. "I wouldn't use you like that. I'm not that. I am not one of them."

Sorey chuckled, stood, and stopped in front of Mikleo, "How would you use me if I'm gladly giving it to you?"

All Mikleo managed was a gasp. His eyes were wide again and his body was stiff, yet felt like gelatin. He watched the human, who stood in front of him, a soft, warm, and welcoming smile on his face. Warm breath tickled Mikleo's bangs, but he couldn't bring himself to hate it. Sorey was close, but this wasn't the first time they had been this close. Yet something felt different. Different and new. A new feeling where Mikleo wanted to touch Sorey. To be closer. To kiss him. To be his.

Finally, he was able to regain control of his body and his hand moved upwards and towards Sorey. He was close to touch him. So close that his fingertips burned. His hand finally lay over his cheek. Sorey was taller than Mikleo by a few inches and he couldn't help but find it funny.

Sorey felt the touch and his expression changed ti confusion. Emerald eyes were wide watching soft violet ones that shined watching him. What was Mikleo doing? Why was he watching him like this? What was the feeling in his gut? 

With skin burning, he couldn't find himself to move, but he felt something inside of him. His body eased and his eyes softened, and the two continued staring at each other. Sorey's hand came up and rest over Mikleo's smaller and paler hand.

"Sorey--"

"Tea is ready!" Lailah chirped happily, entering the room with a tray holding the supplies of tea. Both Sorey and Mikleo, jumped away from each other, their hearts pounding in their chests. Lailah wasn't dumb. She knew what they were up to, but pretend she didn't to not make them uncomfortable. "Did you finish your food, Sorey?

"Y-yes," Sorey replied, his head bobbing up and down furiously. Grabbing the plate and utensils, he stood and ran out the room. "I'll clean this up now."

Lailah giggled, turned to Mikleo, and settled the tray on the table, "So?"

"What?" Mikleo mumbled, turning his back to her, hiding his blush.

"Remember I have a good eye," she proudly answered. "I'm happy for you."

Mikleo's expression changed into a serious one, "I don’t deserve to be happy. Not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet filer chapter!  
> There's a lot I want to go with in this au, but I don't want to forget the fluffy parts too!  
> Things will also start to change a big and connect!  
> I hope you're still enjoying so far
> 
> Thank you for all of the positive feedback! :)
> 
> Also feel free to check out my new collab with my girlfriend called Resonance of Aqua!  
> Just an idea we got for a celebrity au!   
> Hope you enjoy if you try it out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey and Mikleo return to school, but everything isn't as calm and normal as they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! but it is finally here!  
> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos!   
> They kept me fighting to write!
> 
> I apologize for the cliffhanger! Hopefully another chapter will come sooner than expected ;)

The school finally came to view and students were pouring in, chatting and laughing. Everything was normal. There was no sign of that demon, Lunarre, no destroyed school, no one acting differently. 

“I told you there was no need to be so worried,” Sorey heard Mikleo sigh next to him.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, “Guess you were right again.”

“This doesn’t mean you should let your guard down,” Mikleo added. “Lunarre could still be around, or another demon. Uno is strong, but so is Lunarre.”

Sorey nod confidently. The human’s eyes lit up when they found his friends entering the school. He rushed to them, leaving Mikleo behind. 

Violet eyes narrowed as they watched Sorey. He looked normal speaking and laughing with Alisha and Rose. It was a calming sight to watch Sorey laugh. He deserved this normal human life. Something Mikleo was interrupting. 

They had returned to Sorey’s home from Lailah’s late at night. Mikleo wanted to wait until the sun came up, but Sorey begged for them to return so he could make it to school. He had mentioned something about being late enough times already, where Uno would scold him each time. This sparked Mikleo’s curiosity. Why was Sorey always late?

The house was quiet and empty, instantly changing Sorey’s mood. His eyes were sad, but he displayed a smile for Mikleo. 

During their walk, Sorey had asked about his grandfather, questioning where he had gone. Mikleo wanted to tell him the truth, but it would be too much for him to handle. All he found himself answering was about Zenrus having to leave, but did not say where to or why.

“I see,” was all Sorey managed to answer. 

Walking away from Mikleo, he took the stairs up to his room, dropping his body on the bed.

“Shouldn’t you clean up before laying down?” Mikleo said as he entered the room, before sitting at the edge of his bed.

Sorey turned to his side, where he could finally see Mikleo watching him. “I know, but I’m really tired,” he replied, fighting his eyes to stay open.

Mikleo couldn't help but chuckle, “Fine, we’ll change your sheets tomorrow.” 

He didn't move from his spot next to Sorey, waiting to hear the human’s soft snores. His eyes were on the book on his lap, but his ears were listening to Sorey’s breathing and heartbeat. 

When he was finally going to ask Sorey if he was awake, shaking hands balled the back of his shirt. Violet eyes widened and looked back at the boy. His body had curled up behind him, hands gripping his shirt and face on his shaking hands.

“P-please don’t leave me too,” his voice was small and shaking. 

Mikleo’s eyes softened and he managed a small smile, his fingers sliding into brown hair, “I will be here until you wish for me to be.”

Watching Sorey laugh with his friends eased his worries just a small bit. This was the right way Sorey should live.

“Keep making that face and you’re going to worry him,” a voice next to him brought him back from his thoughts. His eyes found the person the voice belong to.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, “it’s you.”

Edna eyed him, before sighing and opening her umbrella and resting it on her shoulder, blocking the sun. “You’re going to hurt him more by leaving.”

“How did you know?”

“You’re easy to read, Meebo,” Edna shrugged. “I am surprised you are staying around and haven’t left yet. You must know the truth about him now, I’m guessing.”

“About Sorey’s parents? Yes,” Mikleo still couldn't believe it, but Lailah wouldn't lie about something like that. “But Sorey doesn’t I don’t know how he would take that information.”

Edna sigh, “I can’t believe I’m agreeing with you. It’s not fair, but it’s probably the best thing.”

“Edna!” a man called behind them, interrupting their conversation. They turned to the voice to see a tall blonde man rushing to Edna. His arm was over his head waving with a smile plastered on his face. Once he was in front of them, his eyes noticed Mikleo, his face turned serious, almost murderous, sending chills down Mikleo’s back. “Who are you?” His tone was dry and threatening, his eyes dark and menacing. 

“I-I’m Mikleo,” the smaller seraph stammered, extending a shaking hand towards Eizen. “P-pleasure to meet you.”

“Is he your,” Eizen turned to Edna, fists clenching. “Your boyfriend?”

A sarcastic laugh escaped Edna and her face turned serious and disgust, “This Meebo? Never!”

Eizen erupted into a loud laugh before smacking Mikleo’s back, “Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

“Why are you here, Eizen?” Edna asked, annoyed.

“You forgot your lunch!” Eizen exclaimed, handing her a small bento.

She snatched it from his hands and glared at him, “Go to work.”

Eizen tried to pretend he wasn't scared through a smile, before saying his goodbyes and running off.”

“Forget that ever happened,” her glare turned to Mikleo.

“What are you talking about?” Mikleo asked, earning a grin from the smaller seraph.

Violet eyes scanned for Sorey, finding him still with his human companions. Emerald eyes were on him, sad and distant. Mikleo felt a pang in his heart, and his legs moved on their own towards him.

“Sorey,” Mikleo began, but was interrupted by the school bell.

“Time for class!” Rose exclaimed, dragging Alisha inside with her.

Sorey turned to Mikleo, a smile on his face now, but the sad eyes remained, “We should get to class too.” He turned, but Mikleo’s hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“What’s wrong?” Mikleo’s voice was soft, making Sorey’s heart jump.

“I-It’s nothing,” the human whispered, unable to make eye contact. “I’m just happy to see you get along with your kind.”

“Are you scared I’ll leave with them?”

The emerald eyes widened, before Sorey lowered his hair and his bangs covered his eyes. “We should go to class or we’ll be late.”

Mikleo released his arm and sighed, “You’re right.”

They walked together in silence. Mikleo watched Sorey from the corner of his eyes, worried about what was going through the human’s mind. When they finally made it to their classroom, everyone was already in their seats, murmuring to each other. Once in their seat, Sorey looked around, confused. 

“Where’s Uno?” he asked Alisha.

“He has been out sick and we have a substitute teacher,” Alisha explained.

Mikleo suddenly had a bad feeling. Did something happen to Uno during their encounter with Lunarre?

The door slid open, making the students sit up straight.

“That should be him now,” Rose whispered.

A tall and thin man with hair to his shoulders entered, closing the door behind him. He turned to face the class with a smile.

Mikleo’s heart hit the floor. His nerves froze and his mind went blank. He could feel his blood boil and his nails dig into his desk.

“Good morning, class,” he spoke, settling his book on the desk.

Why? Why here?

“Good morning, professor Rulay,” the class replied, making Mikleo cringe.

Michael. His uncle. He was here in front of him. After all of the time and places he looked, he was actually here. But why? What was his motive?

Mikleo spent the whole class in a trance, his eyes angrily watching Michael. Sorey noticed the anger in his eyes, and how tense his body had become. He could almost see his eyes turning red, like back when he had drank his blood. His mouth opened to whisper to Mikleo and ask if he was okay, but he was interrupted.

“Is something the matter?” Michael asked, making Sorey jump in his seat. He turned and noticed the new teacher was next to his desk, smiling down at him. “You’re Sorey, right? You were gone yesterday, correct?”

“Y-yes, pleasure to meet you,” Sorey awkwardly smiled up at him.

Michael’s hand reached out to grab Sorey’s wrist, “Could you come with me and fill out an absent form?”

Before his hand could come in contact with Sorey, Mikleo’s spectral cloak wrapped itself around Sorey, throwing back Michael’s hand.

Michael laughed, not bothering to look at Mikleo, “You two can stay later and get it done.”

The bell rang, causing the entire class to get up and leave the classroom. Sorey noticed Mikleo’s red eyes angrily watching Michael clean the board. Once they were the only two in the classroom, Sorey could feel a strange tension.

“What are you doing here?” Mikleo growled.

“I could ask you the same thing, nephew,” Michael grinned, his eyes now on Sorey. “But I think I figured it out already.”

Mikleo called for his staff, and Sorey’s eyes were unable to see the moment Mikleo ran to Michael. He was in front of him, swinging his staff down, but it stopped just above his head.

“When will you learn?” Michael chuckled, swatting the staff away. With the short seconds Mikleo was stunned, a gust of wind enveloped itself around Michael, before he released it. Mikleo expected the attack to be aimed for him, but instead it was sent towards Sorey.

The human didn't have time to react, and he was suddenly hit by the wind, being sent to the back of the classroom. His back slammed against the wall, a pained gasp escaping his mouth as the wind disappeared. 

“Sorey!” Mikleo screamed in panic, rushing as fast as he could to the human. Sorey fell forward, and into Mikleo’s arms.

“So you actually made a contract with him,” Michael said in disgust, a dark aura wrapping itself around him. 

“Don’t you dare ever touch him again,” Mikleo growled.

Michael laughed, and suddenly stopped, noticing the small pendant that had slid out of the human’s shirt. His eyes widened, and the aura expanded, feeling heavier on Mikleo.

“That’s impossible,” he hissed angrily. “I killed his son.”

Mikleo’s eyes widened, “What?”

He didn't receive an answer, only a crazed laugh, watching as his uncle’s face warped into a crazed look.  
 “So you made a contract with the Lord of Calamity’s son, how interesting,”

Mikleo was glad Sorey was unconscious. This was not the time to hear the truth, not the right person to hear it from. 

His worse fear came true.

“I’m what?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get back to writing more! I have been drawing nonstop.  
> Please enjoy this update! Things are starting to come together!  
> I hope to update (Un)Lost soon! Gomen!

_“Lailah, is there anything else you’re allowed to tell me?”_

_The fire seraph’s eyes softened, “Unfortunately I can’t. You will have to find the answers on your own.”_

_Mikleo sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I figured, but it was worth asking.”_

_Lailah couldn't help but chuckle, before her expression turned serious, “But there is one thing.” Mikleo looked at her, an eyebrow raised, waiting. “It’s no coincidence that you two met.”_

_Mikleo’s eyes widen, “You think someone sent the demons to the museum for Sorey.”_

_“I don’t think they were sent there for him,” Lailah stopped to sit across from Mikleo and the sleeping Sorey, before continuing. “More like they were sent out to search and find something. Someone.”_

_“Do you think it was Heldalf?”_

_“Oh! I forgot to water the plants!” Lailah sang, standing, and rushing out of the room._

_“Lailah,” Mikleo’s voice was dark, but Lailah wouldn't admit how it send chills down her spine._

_Without turning to face him, Lailah spoke, “I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything. I know you have to know, especially to protect him, but I can’t.”_

_“Where can I find information?”_

_“Oh look! Sorey is waking up!”_

“I’m what?”

Why couldn't at least one thing work out for Mikleo? Maotelus couldn't even grant him Sorey being unconscious this time. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Just his luck.

Sorey raised his head, emerald eyes hazed and looking into Mikleo’s, “W-what does he mean?”

“We can talk about it later, okay? Right now isn’t really the time,” Mikleo answered calmly.

Michael’s laugh snapped Mikleo’s attention back to him. He had almost forgotten his bastard uncle was still there.

“So this pathetic boy didn’t even know the truth,” Michael spoke through his laughter. When his cackling finally calmed, his face contorted, eyes turning dark. “I’ll just have to kill you now.”

Sorey’s hands tightly grasped Mikleo’s arm. When he looked down at the human, his eyes were wide watching the man in front of them.

Michael charged, but Mikleo was fast to envelop them in his Spectral Cloak. His inhuman uncle wildly slammed his arms against the barrier, aiming to bring it down.

“Sorey,” Mikleo whispered softly. The emerald eyes finally blinked and looked at the boy holding him. A beautiful and assuring smile adorned his pale face, and it eased his anxiety. His mind was clear and his body relaxed. “I’m going to protect you, I promise.”

“I-I want to help,” Sorey felt himself blushing, finally conscious of how close he was to Mikleo. He could smell his soft and soothing scent of lavender and rain mixing together now. His breath tickled Sorey’s bangs, sending chills down his spine. Usually Sorey was taller, but now with him on his knees and Mikleo holding him steady, the thinner boy was taller for once.

Mikleo’s smile softened even more, a small chuckle hummed into Sorey’s ears. His face was burning, and he swore the sound made his heart stop functioning for a few seconds. He watched Mikleo inch closer, the scent and warmth stronger now. The dainty hand that wasn't holding him pushed his bangs away from his forehead. Sorey could feel himself melting as soft warm lips pressed against his now bare forehead. As soon as the lips parted, his forehead felt cold and empty and he could feel an anxious feeling within him, begging for more. 

Maybe Mikleo sensed this and soon after his lips parted, his forehead pressed against his own. He didn't say anything at first, his eyes closed, face relaxed. 

Violet eyes finally opened, “Please stay here.”

He didn't give Sorey time to answer, before he released himself from the barrier, leaving only Sorey inside. The human thought he would feel cold and alone now without Mikleo close, but the warmth around him was familiar. This was Mikleo’s water protecting him.

Sorey watched as Mikleo and his uncle threw attacks at each other and defended. Before long the classroom was a a mess, desks and chairs destroyed and thrown around. Michael aimed another attack towards his nephew, who easily dodged it and instantly called forth his ice shards. Michael swat them away, causing them to crash against the wall behind him. Mikleo grinned, watching as an additional shard sped towards Michael unnoticed. Unfortunately, he noticed last minute, surprising him. As he jumped back, the shard grazed his cheek, drawing a small amount of blood.

“You actually improved,” Michael laughed, wiping the blood with his sleep. The grin from his face disappeared, his face contorting angrily. “I’m tired of this already.”

A black orb appeared over Michael, and Mikleo’s instincts warmed him to run and get as far away as possible. But there was no time. He needed to grab Sorey and being stuck in the classroom was going to slow them down. There was no way to get away in time.

“I’ve never met anyone more stupid,” a familiar voice sighed, and the ground rumbled under his feet. Suddenly the ground came up and created a thick wall in front of him, blocking his uncle away. The two boys turned to the door, where they saw Edna and her brother, Eizen, with a stranger by their side. His hair was long and he was poised heroically, almost as if showing off. “Where would you two be without me?”

A crash from the other side of the wall interrupted Mikleo from speaking.

“This isn’t time for talking,” Eizen snapped, taking a fighting stance. “Get them out of here, Edna. Zaveid and I will make sure he doesn't follow.”

“You bet we will!” The stranger nod with a grin, following behind Eizen.

“Let’s go!” Edna hurried Mikleo, who nod, removed the Spectral cloak, and took Sorey’s hand before running as fast as they could out of the school.

They didn't speak and just ran. Speaking could be done later. Getting away was most important at the moment. Mikleo could hear Sorey breathing heavily, but they couldn't stop. He gave the boy’s hand a soft squeeze and they continued to push through. 

Finally, they made it to Lailah’s home, where she was ready opening the door, and they dropped down on the floor, catching their breaths. Lailah rushed to fetch Sorey water, watching him gulp it down as soon as he could breathe again.

“Are you okay now?” Lailah chuckled, taking the glass back from him.

Sorey nod, looking over to Mikleo and Edna, “How about you two?”

“We’re fine,” Mikleo sighed as he stood, dusting his clothes off.

Edna poked her umbrella towards Mikleo, “I’m tired of having to save you two idiots.”

Mikleo glanced towards Lailah, her expression showing she knew what had happened. Her eyes were apologetic and worried. So it wasn’t Heldalf who sent out those two demons. A sigh escaped him, earning a concerned look from Sorey. He smiled and shook his head, before extending his hand to help him stand. 

The three seraphs and lonesome human gathered in the living room area. Silence surrounded them, no one knowing where or how to start. It seemed that the silence wasn't settling for Sorey, and he decided to speak up. 

"W-what did that Michael guy mean? Who was he?" He asked calmly, but there was a tense tone to his voice. 

"Michael is my uncle, the last shepherd this world had," Mikleo replied. He watched Sorey closely as he spoke, explaining all of the information he knew in regards to Michael and Sorey's parents. Lailah remained quiet the whole time, eyes glued on her lap. Edna didn't speak up either. She sat close by staring at Sorey as she swung her feet under her. 

"Why did gramps lie to me about my parents?" Sorey wondered out loud. 

"I'm sure it was to protect you," Lailah smiled. "I'm not able to say much about Zenrus either. I'm sorry."

Sorey shook his head and smiled, "I understand. Thank you, Lailah."

Mikleo eyed Lailah, unsettled by how much she was keeping from them. They had crucial questions and now that Michael was around, they didn't have time to search for answers. 

"One thing I'm curious about is why Michael said he killed Heldalf's son," Mikleo's statement cause Lailah to visibly freeze. Sorey looked between them, curious for an answer as well. 

After a few seconds, Lailah's body calmed as she released a long breath. "I am shamed that I have kept so much from you, especially at times like these. But unfortunately I made an oath that forgives me from saying anything."

Mikleo was frustrated, but nothing he could say would change anything. His eyes returned to Sorey who was staring down at his shoes. He was surprised at how well Sorey was handling everything. Sorey was strong, but there was only so much someone could handle. This human was different and he knew that. Would he really be able to handle it all?

"Sorey, would you like to rest a bit? It has been a long day," the seraph's voice was warm and concerned. 

"Im okay," Sorey smiled assuringly. "Really."

"Lailah, is there somewhere we can go to find out everything we need?" Mikleo asked, hoping she could at least answer that. 

"There is actually!" Lailah sang. "Where you two first met."

Mikleo and Sorey exchanged glances before they laughed. 

"Of course," the water seraph chuckled. "We can go now if you're up for it."

Sorey nod confidently, "I want to find out the truth as much as you do."

"Great! Let's go then," Edna hurried them. She and Lailah were by the door waiting for them. Mikleo wanted to question who had incited them, but he didn't bother. 

"Are Eizen and that guy going to be okay?" Sorey asked as they walked. 

Edna scoffed, "I'm insulted you think they wouldn't be."

Sorey chuckled and returned to walking next to Mikleo behind the two other seraphs. They were silent for a while, exchanging sideway glances. 

"So," Sorey finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Our mom's were close."

Mikleo smiled, "It seems so."

"I'm guessing we were together as babies at one point then," Sorey chuckled, picturing Mikleo as a baby. "I have always felt like I have known you for a long time. You never felt like a stranger to me."

When there was no reply, he glanced over to the side. Mikleo was looking at him with wide eyes, his face as red as a tomato.

“I-I..” Mikleo stammered, covering his face with his hands.

“Why are you so embarrassed by that, Meebo?” Edna taunt. “You kissed his forehead back in school.”

Sorey could have sworn he heard Mikleo squeal. Maybe he had? 

“Stay out of it, Edna!” Mikleo grumbled, his face still flushed, and he grabbed Sorey’s arm, slowing their pace. When Mikleo was satisfied with the distance between the two seraphs, he glanced over at Sorey, embarrassed. “A-about that…I’m sorry.”

Sorey blinked, before he erupted into laughter, “Why are you sorry about that?”

“You didn't mind it?”

The human’s face was slightly flushed, with a small smile and his eyes tenderly gazing at the water seraph, “Of course not.”

“Can you two nerds stop staring at each other and hurry?” We’re here!” Edna rushed, annoyed now.

The two boys rushed after them. It was past sundown and the museum was clearly closed. Sorey wondered how they were planning on entering, but before he could ask, Eizen was already opening the front door, motioning for them to hurry. The museum was dark and cold as they made their way deeper in, following Eizen and Zaveid. What part of the museum did they need to search? Was there a section he had missed before?

They finally came to a stop. Sorey gasped once he noticed the exhibit they were not in front of. It was the same one from the night he met Mikleo. The shepherd’s exhibit. Could this be another coincidence? 

“There are things written here that are false, along with missing information,” Lailah explained.

“So how is this going to help us at all?” Mikleo raised an eyebrow.

Lailah chuckled, “Sorey, could you grab that glove, please?”

Sorey looked between each seraph confused, before looking back to Lailah, “But that’s the shepherd’s glove.”

“It is. Please trust me.”

Sorey’s eyes met Mikleo’s. He smaller boy nod and Sorey walked over to the display. The glove was warm and soft when he took hold of it. He turned it, examining every piece of it. It was a simple yellow and white glove with the shepherd’s symbol on the back of the palm, a red bracelet with feathers wrapped around the wrist area. Slowly, he pulled it on, expecting something to happen. But all was normal.

“Now take hold of this,” Lailah’s voice snapped him back to reality. His eyes landed on the item she held. It was a clear sphere not much bigger than her hand. He wondered if she had it on her all this time.

Sorey nod and took the sphere with his gloved hand. Nothing happened.

“This is called the Earthen Historia. It holds information about the past only some can access,” Lailah explained. “Now, take Mikleo’s hand and concentrate on it.”

Mikleo’s smaller hand fit perfectly into Sorey’s. A sudden warmth erupted through both of them as their fingers intertwined. They couldn't tell if it was from the touch or the Earthen Historia, which had now began to glow brightly, dragging them into the truth from the past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earthern Historia show Mikleo and Sorey the occurrences of the past. They find the truth and the pain from when everything started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I hope this all makes sense! And that things are coming together!  
> Thank your for all the lovely comments! <3

Sorey’s eyes burned from having them shut so tightly. He didn't feel anything different and he was surrounded by silence. Maybe he should open his eyes and ask Lailah what happened.

“Sorey, you can open your eyes now,” Mikleo’s voice was so close his breath tickled Sorey’s ear and sent shivers down his spine.

He opened his eyes noticing the area had changed. They weren't back in the museum anymore. Mikleo and himself were standing in the middle of a field with a small village not too far away.

“Where are the others?” Sorey asked, his eyes searching for their companions.

“They stayed behind,” Mikleo sighed, his voice stern. “We’re the ones who need to find the answers.”

Sorey’s eyes were on Mikleo, watching him closely. The seraph looked stiff, his skin paler than normal. His fists were tightly balled into fists, and Sorey worried his nails would dig and rip through his palms. Slowly, Sorey slid his hand into Mikleo’s, the seraph’s expression changing to a surprised one. Wide violet eyes watched Sorey give him one of his warm smiles.

“I’m here with you,” Sorey assured brightly, giving Mikleo’s hand a squeeze.

“You’re right,” Mikleo returned his smile, adjusting their hands and intertwining their fingers.

Sorey didn't expect the motion, his face turning bright red as they began to walk towards the village.

“So where are we?” Sorey asked. It was obvious Mikleo knew the area.

“This is Elysia,” Mikleo replied, taking a deep breath. “Where I was born.”

Sorey chose to stay quiet, giving Mikleo’s hand another squeeze. This earned him a forced smile.

The area was quiet around them as they stepped into the village. They had yet to see a single person, which made Sorey wonder if something had gone wrong.

“Michael is back!” a voice cheered from behind them. Sorey felt Mikleo stiffen before they both turned to the voice. 

An older villager had emerged from one of the houses. His announcement had caused more people to leave their homes and join them in welcoming the new arrival. Mikleo and Sorey remained in place, watching the crowd of people surround a younger Michael jump off from his horse. He smiled and greeted everyone around him. After meeting Michael back in the school, Sorey was shocked to see the opposite of that now in front of him. So he had been a kind and pure person once before. What had changed that?

"Where is my sister?" Michael asked as his eyes scanned the area. 

After receiving an answer from one of the villagers, he thanked them and made his way past the two invincible boys. Mikleo swallowed the lump in his throats before following him with Sorey by his side.

The wooden house they had stepped into was small and cozy, making Sorey feel right at home. He could smell something cooking, making his stomach rumble. 

"Muse?" Michael called, removing his shoes.

"Michael?" a woman's voice replied. They could hear her running towards them, Mikleo bracing himself. She appeared in front of them, a bright smile on her face. “You’re back!”

The woman, Muse, flung herself forward. Her arms wrapped around Michael’s neck as he laughed and swung her around.

Sorey flinched at the sudden pain in his hand. Mikleo was tightly gripping his hand, nails digging into his skin. The water seraph was watching the scene in front of them with a blank expression, but Sorey could see the anger in his eyes.

“M-Mikleo,” Sorey whispered, tapping his shoulder with his free hand. 

Mikleo blinked before looking at Sorey and releasing his grip, “I’m sorry.”

It had finally hit Sorey.

“Where’s Mikleo?” Michael asked, assuring Sorey’s realization.

“He’s in the other room with,” Muse was cut short by shouting outside. They rushed out of the house, Sorey and Mikleo following.

The crowd from earlier was gathered again, blocking what they were surrounding. Michael pushed past them trying to reach the center. He gasped when he saw a small black haired girl with pigtails holding one of the villagers by the neck.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked, angry at himself for forgetting his sword inside.

The girl grinned, dropping the villager to the ground, “You must be the shepherd.”

Mikleo gasped. Michael was a shepherd? But how?

“Why have you come here?” Michael asked angrier now.

Muse was calmly evacuating the villagers without the girl noticing. Her intents were unknown, and it was best to be prepared for the worse.

“I was told the shepherd was here and I needed to come see for myself,” the girl replied darkly. “My name is Symonne and I despise purity.”

Symonne sent an attack towards Michael, but an orb of light escaped from within him before blocking the attack for him. The orb materialized next to him and now a familiar seraph stood by his side.

“It’s Lailah!” Sorey exclaimed.

When Symonne noticed she was outnumbered, she stood back with a grin. What Michael didn't expect was the swarm of hellions that erupted into Elysia attacking the homes and villagers at Symonne’s command. The shepherd’s attention was now on defending the village and getting rid of the demons. But it was only himself and Lailah against hundred’s of demons and Symonne.

Where had Muse gone? He panicked and searched around the village. Had she returned to their home?

He came to a stop in front of their home in horror. It had crumbled down to the ground, fire quickly destroying what was left. He could feel his anger rising, malevolence wrapping around himself.

“Michael don’t give in!” Lailah exclaimed shaking his shoulders. “They most likely escaped to safety.”

When Michael finally looked up to Lailah, his eyes were dark. It was too late. She didn't have a choice, and as much as it pained her heart, she canceled her prime lord pact and stepped away from him. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the malevolence wrap around the shepherd, tainting his clothing and heart. The only thing she could do now was escape as well.

The scene changed for Sorey and Mikleo. Instead of the destroyed village, they were now in a forest, where Lailah ran as fast as she could. She came to an abrupt stop.

“Muse! You’re safe!” she cried, rushing into the woman’s arms.

“I’m glad to see you’re safe yourself, Lailah,” Muse smiled, patting the seraph’s long hair. 

“Michael was,” Lailah sobbed loudly.

“Let’s get to safety first,” Muse offered, taking her hand and guiding her away.

They ran for almost an hour before they reached ruins that went down into the ground. Outside there was a sign marked as Galahad Ruins. Once inside, the air was thinner and the malevolence was blocked away.

“Mama!” a small child’s voice cried, rushing over to Muse.

Mikleo’s body was stiff as he watched his two year old self fling himself into his mother’s arms.

“It’s okay, Mikleo,” she cooed, picking him up into his arms. “Are they safe?”

“Yes!” Mikleo replied proudly, wiping his tears with his sleeve. “I protected them as you asked me!”

Muse chuckled and placed her forehead against Mikleo’s, “I’m proud of you.”

Sorey turned to Mikleo. His eyes were sad, but a small smile adorned his face.

“You’re back!” a woman spoke from behind them. Sorey turned, his heart sinking.

“M-mom,” he whispered, releasing his hold on Mikleo’s hand. Mikleo snapped back into reality when he heard Sorey, panicked when he let go of his hand.

Sorey’s legs moved on their own, making their way over to the woman. Mikleo grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards him.

“Sorey, this is the past,” Mikleo sadly said.

Sorey’s expression was panicked, tears streaming down his face, “B-but I have to go to her.”

Mikleo sighed, swinging his arm forward, the palm of his hand making contact with Sorey’s cheek. Sorey was stunned for a few seconds before finally placing his hand over the cheek and turning to Mikleo.

Mikleo smiled, taking the human’s free hand, “I understand how you feel. Trust me. But there is nothing we can do.”

Sorey wiped his eyes and forced a smile, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Selene!” Muse called as the woman rushed over. Sorey and Mikleo finally noticed the small child in her arms. 

“Are you alright, Muse?” Selene asked out of breath.

“I’m fine,” she chuckled. “You shouldn’t be pushing yourself.”

The child in Selene’s arms pushed himself from her shoulder. He had a pacifier in his mouth as his big emerald eyes landed on Mikleo and his smile grew. His small hands extended towards Mikleo, and he gladly took his hands with a warm smile.

The three women went deeper into the ruins before finally settling down. Selene settled Sorey on the floor with Mikleo and the played on their own.

Watching themselves play together as babies was shocking to the present boys. They never expected they had known each other in the past. This had been the last thing they expected to find out.

Lailah informed Muse of the events in Elysia with Michael. Muse took a deep breath, preventing herself from crying to not worry Mikleo. She was worried about her brother, but she had to protect Mikleo, Selene, and her child.

“That seraph got what she wanted,” Lailah sadly said. “Michael was tainted.”

No one said anything. They sat in silence. The two children were fast asleep now, cuddling with each other. For some time, they had peace.

The scene changed again. The three women were running through an open field with the children in their arms. 

“What does he want?” Muse gasped, holding Mikleo closer.

Lailah shook her head. She wished could say why Michael was chasing after them, but she couldn’t even guess why.

Selene stopped running, dropping to her knees and gasping for air. Muse rushed to her in panic. Michael was catching up .

“I can’t keep running,” Selene panted painfully. She passed the sleeping Sorey over to Muse.

“N-no, I’m not leaving you,” Muse cried.

“Please,” Selene smiled. “They have to live.”

Muse felt her heart break, but she took Sorey and turned. 

“Tell him I loved him more than anything in the world,” she heard Selene called as her and Lailah continued to run.

They didn't see when Michael caught up. The scene didn't change for Sorey and Mikleo. Sorey’s body froze with panic when Michael stopped behind Selene. 

“No, no no,” Sorey cried rushing forward.

“I will prevent the child from its destiny,” Michael hissed, preparing his blade.

The scene changed.

Sorey dropped to his knees, his body shaking and loud screams and cries escaping him. Mikleo’s heart broke. He dropped in front of the body and brought him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Sorey’s cries didn't settle for a while.

“Sorey!” a young voice called. Both followed the voice, watching as a now 5 year old Mikleo rushed to the 4 year old Sorey, who sat in the ground panting. Younger Mikleo dropped in front of Sorey. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t feel well,” Sorey mumbled, his eyes hazed. Mikleo panicked and carried Sorey on his back. He rushed towards their home in Marlind as fast as he could, kicking the door open.

“Mama! Sorey is sick,” Mikleo cried, helping Sorey into bed. 

Muse rushed in with everything she needed in hands already. Dropping down by the bed, she helped Sorey drink the medicine before placing a cold towel on his head. 

Time sped, showing as the younger Mikleo remained by Sorey’s side until his condition improved. Mikleo was fast asleep by Sorey’s side when Lailah entered the house. 

“He’s here,” she whispered to Muse. “We need to get them away from here.”

Muse rushed into the bedroom. Mikleo heard the conversation and was getting the sleeping Sorey out of bed. Muse nod to Lailah, pushing the three of them out of the house. Mikleo panic and cried, but Lailah led him forward. He didn't put up a fight. He knew he had to remain by Sorey’s side. 

Lailah hid with the children in the inn, knowing Michael would think they fled out of the city. She relaxed a bit and helped Sorey into bed. When she turned, Mikleo was gone. Knowing she couldn't leave Sorey, she panicked. 

“Go! a familiar voice entered the room. “I will stay with him.”

“Thank you, Zenrus,” she nod, rushing out of the inn.

She knew where Mikleo had gone, but she didn't expect to run into the scene in front of her. Muse lay on the kitchen floor unmoving, Mikleo unconscious on the dinner table with Michael at the edge holding a knife above his head.

“Let this child serve as the curse for you Heldalf,” Michael screamed.

The scene changed before the knife made impact.

“I failed my mission,” Lailah cried in front of Zenrus back in the inn.

“You did not,” Zenrus shook his head. “HE is still alive. And now he will be able to protect him most.”

Lailah sighed, “He will have demon blood in him due to the curse now.”

Zenrus chuckled, “That will not change their bond or love. They will be side by side either way.”

Lailah agreed, but she knew there was something they had to do. She would take Mikleo and train him as a seraph with Uno, while Zenrus would take Sorey to live a normal life. One day they would meet again, and everything would come together.

Sorey’s chest hurt when their consciousness returned to their bodies in the museum. He dropped to his knees, hugging his body.

“Are you alright?” Mikleo asked, bending over to Sorey.

“Y-yeah, it was just too much to take in,” Sorey answered, forcing another smile. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” Lailah said sadly. 

“Lailah, why is Sorey important?” Mikleo asked with a serious expression.

Lailah took a deep breath, “He was born to be the new shepherd.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of their past, Symonne attacks the group, and Sorey has to take matters into his own hands to protect Mikleo and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took way too long to update! Gomen!  
> I was going to make it longer but I think stopping here is best!  
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for your continued support! :)

“What?” Sorey and Mikleo gasped in unison, eyes wide on Lailah.

“I’m not allowed to say much,” Lailah said sadly. “But the reason why Sorey has been deeply protected is for that reason. M-Michael didn’t know Selene had given birth to her child, and that’s why he aimed to kill her.”

“That’s why he was surprised to see Sorey back at the school,” Mikleo concluded, placing a finger under his chin.

“It was very helpful that Michael didn't know, but now…” Lailah’s words drifted off, eyes on the ground.

Mikleo clenched his hands into fists, “So you’re just going to give up and have him killed?”

“Of course not, Meebo!” Edna growled, poking him on the side with her umbrella. “We’re all still going to protect him, no matter what comes our way.”

“But,” Sorey gasped, wrapping his arms around himself. “One of you cold get hurt or killed because of me. I’m too dangerous for you.”

Lailah recoiled, jumping again, “Sorey, no!”

A light wave of malevolence began wrapping itself around Sorey. She turned to Mikleo, instructing him to help Sorey. Due to his demon blood, he would be the only one able to reach Sorey with the amount of malevolence. With determined eyes on Sorey, he nod and took a step forward, stopping at just one. 

“Who are you?” Mikleo growled. A small pale girl stood in between him and Sorey. He remembered her face. She was the one who they had seen in the past. The one who tainted Michael. He called forth his staff, ready to attack her. 

She released a dark chuckle, "You're pathetic. And so is he. Humans are so easy to corrupt."

"Get out of my way!" Mikleo swung his staff down towards her, but only hit a cloud of dark malevolence in place of where she once stood. 

"What a weak little half demon you are," she chuckled, now standing next to Sorey. Kneeling down next to him, her small fingers lifted Sorey's chin, forcing him to face her. Tears were streaming down his now pale face, his eyes hazed. "Now, why don't you allow the darkness into your heart? Free yourself from the pain."

"I told you to get out of my way!" Mikleo snarled, managing to hit Symonne with one of his artes. She was sent rolling back away from Sorey, Mikleo taking the chance to rush over to Sorey. Holding each side of his face, he forced Sorey to look into his eyes. "Sorey, I understand it's painful, but you can't give into that pain. You must fight it. You're not alone anymore. You have all of us. You have me."

Sorey blinked, color returning to his eyes, as the malevolence began to disappear. 

"But it's dangerous for you. I don't want to risk losing anyone," the human whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I don't want to lose you."

"Idiot," Mikleo chuckled. The circles he was stroking on Sorey's cheeks with his thumb stopped. He inched closer, eyes closing. His lips pressed against Sorey's, emerald eyes wide and full of life now. After a few seconds, Mikleo moved away, satisfied with the dispersion of the malevolence. He opened his eyes, violet meeting green ones. Sorey only stared back, his face flushed. Finally realizing what he had done, Mikleo dropped his hand from Sorey’s cheek as if it was burned. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“N-no, it’s fine,” Sorey panicked, scratching his cheek.

“Are you two idiots done? We could use some help!” Edna called, snapping both of their attention back to reality. The four seraphim were holding back clones of Symonne just a few feet away from them. How had they failed to notice them?

Mikleo stood, offering his hand out to Sorey and helping him stand. He smiled, giving Sorey a nod before turning. Calling for his staff again, he held a protective stance in front of Sorey. 

The confident grin on Mikleo’s face annoyed Symonne. She growled, preparing an attack aimed for him. Sorey shut his eyes when he heard the loud impact of the attack hitting Mikleo’s spectral cloak. Every so often, Mikleo would assure Sorey he was going to protect him, or that he was not alone.

Sorey noticed the fight was not coming to an end. They were surrounded by not only Symonne’s clones, but also hellions she had called for. His companions were exhausted, forcing their attacks, their enemies full of energy, fueled by the malevolence. Sorey bit his lip, digging through his head trying to think of a way to help. Was he really just a useless human?

“We can’t hold on like this for much longer,” Eizen yelled, jumping away from a hellion.

“Lailah!” Zavied called. “We don't have a choice.”

“But he’s not ready,” Lailah gasped through her ragged breathing.

“What are you talking about?” Mikleo asked, annoyed of the lack of information again.

Lailah straightened her posture and readied her talismans, “The only way out of this is with the power of the shepherd’s purification.”

Sorey eyes sparked, remembering the information he knew of the shepherd. The sacred sword. If he were to take hold of the sword…

With a determined expression, he charged to the side, exiting out of Mikleo’s protection. He heard Mikleo scream his name, but he continued forward, his legs guiding him to the familiar area. Stopping in front of his usual spot, he stared into the glass he had spent so much time in front of. Where he had met Mikleo.

“Sorey, what are you doing?” Mikleo called in panic. 

Sorey clenched his hands into fists, “I’m going to help. I will become the shepherd.”

His right fist came up and crashed loudly into the glass, shattering it. He winced when he felt the glass cut into his hand, but he ignored it. His hand wrapped around the handle of the sword in display, a bright light wrapping around him. With the enemies distracted, Lailah ran to him as fast as she could. 

“Sorey, call my true name,” she instructed, disappearing into a small red orb and entering the human’s body. With this new contact, the the name passed into him. 

“Fethmus Mioma!” with the call of the name, Sorey’s body burned. He could feel a strong surge flow through him. The ringing in his ears was gradually becoming louder, but he could feel a strong power growing within himself. Once the light around him finally dispersed, his eyes scanned himself. He was wearing a white tight suit with gold designs, his body glowing red. Now instead of holding the Sacred Blade, he held a much bigger sword with red and gold designs.

“Sorey,” he heard Lailah’s voice from within him. Confused, his eyes searched around. Lailah giggled, “I will explain everything later. First, we must help everyone.”

Sorey nod, looking down at the herd of demons approaching Mikleo and the others. He didn't have time to wonder how or enjoy that he was flying. Lailah guide him through using his new powers. His power was flowing out of him, worrying Lailah. She asked Sorey to calm down and concentrate on controlling himself. Taking a deep sharp breath, his eyes landed on Mikleo. His body instantly calmed as the deep violet eyes were staring back at him. He could finally protect Mikleo.

A fire ignited within Sorey. Lailah’s flames expanded around him as he raised the sword. 

“Flamberge!” Sorey and Lailah called in unison, releasing Lailah’s Mystic Arte. Demons screeched in pain as the flames took over them, causing them to disintegrate. Symonne’s clones were also consumed by the flames, the real one releasing an angry curse before escaping through a portal.

“Sorey, no!” Lailah called within him when he tried to chase after Symonne. “There is no point of us rushing after her without a plan.” She was right. Sorey sighed, stopping and lowering the sword. Lailah smiled and calmed, “You did a wonderful job.”

Sorey smiled, thanking her. He felt his lips move asking how to separate, but he didn't hear his voice. Had he even asked? He heard his name be called by a familiar voice, but he couldn't answer as a darkness consumed him. 

****

Mikleo watched wide eyed as Sorey destroyed the demons. He looked graceful and beautiful glowing red, flames dancing around him. Symonne had ran with her tail between her legs, and Mikleo couldn't help but laugh.

“So he really became the new Shepherd, huh?” Eizen sigh, watching Sorey above them.

Mikleo still couldn't believe it himself. Everything was happening too fast.

Sorey tried to rush after Symonne, but watched as he quickly stopped, figuring Lailah had stopped him. Mikleo noticed the sudden sluggish way Sorey hovered above them. He knew what it meant, but he didn't have time to handle it. 

Lailah was forcefully pushed out of Sorey’s body, the human quickly falling back and losing altitude. Mikleo screamed out his name, rummaging his brain for something to do.

“I got him,” he heard Zaveid announcing, using his artes to create a whirlwind under Sorey. The wind slowed his fall, before his body completely stopped over the whirlwind. Mikleo rushed over, the whirlwind releasing Sorey into the water seraph’s arms.

Violet eyes scanned every inch of Sorey, worried he had been wounded. Edna’s umbrella crashed over Mikleo’s head, causing him to growl in her direction.

“Relax,” she rolled her eyes. “He’s just asleep.”

“She’s right,” Lailah agreed, lightly landing on the ground now. “Armatization is exhausting, especially the first time. He might sleep for a few days now, but he’s fine.”

“A few days,” Mikleo grumbled, but his eyes were soft once they were back on Sorey’s peaceful sleeping face. He couldn't help but smile, his fingers running through the brown locks and pushing his fringe back.

“We shouldn’t have him sleeping on the floor,” Zaveid broke the short silence. “Besides, we’re not safe here if she comes back.”

Lailah agreed, offering to use her home. Eizen and Zaveid offered to carry Sorey, but Mikleo only replied with a shake of his head. He dug his arms under the back of Sorey’s knees and shoulders, carefully lifting him up into his arms as he stood. Sorey’s face was nestled in the crook of Mikleo’s neck, his soft breath tickling his skin and sending a shiver down his spine. They began to walk and Mikleo placed a light kiss on the top of Sorey’s head, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. 

Sorey was the new shepherd and Mikleo was determined to protect him at all costs.


	11. Update

Hello, it has been quite a while. 

As you may have noticed, no, this is not an update. I’m sorry. 

I figured posting this on all of my pending fics would be courtesy. 

Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this fic or any of my TOZ fics. I’m no longer part of the fandom and can’t force myself to write for it. As much as I loved and had great times within this fandom, this is where I officially part ways.

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported and enjoyed these fics. I’ll be leaving them up and maybe if anyone desires to pick them up, I can let them take care of the plot and such. 

I just moved across the country and won’t be having any time to update unfortunately. If I do, they will most likely be for BTS and not for TOZ. 

Again, thank you everyone!

Fighting!

Claudia


End file.
